Crimson & Indigo: The Wedding
by lillyrosenight
Summary: AU It's finally happening. Hunter and Claire are getting married. They've been waiting for this day for a long time. Read along as they get married and meet the other ranger teams that have shown up for the wedding of Crimson and Indigo. HunterxOC
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers; if I did Hunter would have had a girlfriend in Ninja Storm.**

**Crimson and Indigo: The Wedding **

_Hunter_

I couldn't believe the big day was here. I was getting married to the most beautiful girl on the planet. I was finally getting married to the one woman who made my heart soar. I could hardly believe that the day was here, I stared in front of the mirror straightening my crimson bowtie.

I couldn't believe that I had re-met her four years ago, during my time as the Crimson Thunder Ranger. It was hard to believe that she was there, in Blue Bay Harbor waiting for me. I knew that she was going to be my wife, not long after we started dating.

This moment had taken us four years to get to but we knew that we were ready.

_Claire_

Today was the big day… I couldn't believe it, it was happening. I was getting married, married to the one person who had taken my heart the moment that I had laid my eyes on him. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for his bright blue-gray eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair.

It was hard to believe that we had known each other for so many years. I couldn't believe that we were getting married. After all of the crazy adventures that we had been through during our time as Rangers, it had led to us to this day. It had led to our inevitable relationship.

I couldn't believe that we re-met four years ago at Dustin's motocross practice. I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision of staying with Kelly while my parents got our house in Reefside set up. It was the one decision that brought me to Hunter and our life together.

It had been hard to be away from Hunter, after my parents had our Reefside house set up. But helping mom and dad mentor the Dino Thunder Rangers had helped me think about the previous year with the Ninja Storm Rangers. The video diary that dad had created with my help was something that brought back lots of nostalgia for me and mom as we thought back to our ranger days.

I had to call Hunter and talk about it. Having lost our powers was really hard, I knew it was just as difficult for my mom giving her power coin to Aunt Kat but I needed to talk to Hunter. He was the one person that I needed. We never lost touch with each other. Our relationship got stronger, but getting married thankfully meant that we weren't going to leave each other.

The weekends where I drove to Blue Bay Harbor to see the Ninja Storm team with Jayden was always fun. We would just do lots of group activities on Saturdays. While on Sundays, before I had to leave, I would spend the day with Hunter; we would do just about anything; walks on the beach, picnics in the park, or sometimes we would do laps around the motocross track. Jayden usually stayed with Kelly, working on his kanji on Sundays but he would come along with us on the occasional trip.

At the end of each night I would spend an hour or two on the phone with Hunter, talking about our days. I could remember his reaction when he heard that my parents had returned to the spandex suits.

_Flashback_

"_So, what did happen today, Claire?" Hunter asked his voice was full of concern. After last night's call, where I had reported that my parents had been taken, he was worried but he knew that Aunt Hayley and Uncle Billy would help me look after Jayden and Trinity._

"_Oh nothing much, other than the fact that there are two new Rangers on the team," I reply, trying to stop the smirk that was trying to make its way on my face._

"_Cool, what colors are they?" He questioned his voice full of excitement._

"_Black and Pink," I reply casually, leaving out their new identities._

"_Two colors that we didn't have on our team, I wonder what you would have looked like as a pink ranger," Hunter said with a soft laugh._

_I laughed with him. "Haha, not as well, as my mom looked in it," I reply._

"_So who are the new rangers on the team?"_

_I looked up the ceiling wondering how I was going to tell him._

"_You won't believe it," I reply._

"_Come on Claire, it's not like your parents took up the mantel again and decided to be Rangers for the fun of it," He said with a soft chuckle._

_Hunter had no idea just how right he was. I didn't know how to reply, so I stayed silent, hoping he would know that he was right._

"_Wait, you're kidding me right. Claire, please tell me that you're parents are not seriously rangers, again!" Hunter exclaimed._

_I shrugged my shoulders knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell. "Sorry, dear, but they are both once again in the spandex. Let me tell you, Aunt Hayley is not happy. Also, my dad is going to be getting a lot of phone calls when it gets out that dad is once again in the spandex with a new color," I reply._

_Hunter let out a chuckle when he heard it. "Seriously?" he asked._

"_Of course, my Uncle Jason, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Zack, Uncle Adam, Uncle Andros, Uncle T.J., Uncle Carlos, Uncle Justin, Uncle Zhane, Uncle Leo, Uncle Damon, Uncle Carter, Uncle Joel, Uncle Chad, Uncle Kai, Uncle Ryan, Uncle Wes, Uncle Eric, Uncle Lucas, Uncle Trip, Uncle Cole, Uncle Max, Uncle Danny, and Uncle Merrick. Of course all of the uncles that are red, white, black, and green are going to throw a hissy fit that my dad is another color. First it was green, and then he became white before it looked like he was going to stick with red. Now, he's going to get so much crap for being another color. Of course, only Uncle Zack, Uncle Adam, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Danny are going to be really upset about it," I replied._

"_So when's the next Ranger reunion? And how do I get an invite?" Hunter asked._

"_You'll be the first person I call when we plan one, which should be sometime soon by the looks of things," I promised._

_A knock sounded on my door, I looked up to see my mom and dad peaking in the doorway._

"_Hey, Claire it's time to say goodnight to Hunter," mom said with a soft smile on her face._

_I nodded my head. "I'm guessing you heard that?" I asked into the phone._

"_Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Beautiful," Hunter said._

"_Goodnight Handsome," I replied before gently hitting the end button._

_It was always difficult to say bye to Hunter over the phone. It was hard being so far away from him. It was an hour drive from Reefside to Blue Bay Harbor. But since dad lived twenty minutes outside of Reefside it was a longer drive to Blue Bay Harbor._

"_You'll get to see him on Friday, Claire," Dad said as he and mom stepped into my room._

_I looked up at my parents and nodded knowing that I would get to see him in a few days. It was hard to be away from Hunter, after we had spent so much time together in Blue Bay reconnecting it had difficult to move away._

_We both knew that it had something to do with the fact that our ninjetti spirit animals, my Phoenix, Aria, and Hunter's Thunderbird, Xavier, were mated. It was difficult for them to be away from each other. When I was three my mom and I had gone to Shiba House, where I would be training with several others to learn more about my Samurai destiny._

_End of Flashback_

Being a Samurai came from my mom's side of the family, I had been sent to Shiba house to train with Ji, my eventual mentor, Charlie Shiba, my second cousin but I've always called him Uncle Charlie, Hunter Bradley, Lauren Shiba(my cousin), and eventually Jayden Shiba(my baby cousin and Lauren's baby brother) . Both Hunter and Lauren were older than me, Lauren a year; Hunter was both two years older. I also got to train with the current team of Samurai Rangers, Charlie Shiba; the red ranger was one of my mom's cousins. It was fun to train with Charlie and the other rangers.

I was six years old when Aunt Amelia and Uncle Charlie had told Lauren and me that we would be having another member in our family. I was super excited for Jayden to be born. Hunter was still training with us, the three of us were training to become the next generation of Samurai Rangers.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Mom went over to open the door; she gently opened it to show a fourteen year old Jayden Shiba.

"Hi, Aunt Kim, can I come in?" he asked.

I couldn't hold back the smile on my face as I saw my cousin. Jayden had been my baby brother from the moment that he was born. While he may be Lauren's brother, she didn't get to spend a lot of time with him.

"Of course you can Jayden," mom replied.

He walked in and looked at me as I stood on a small pedestal in the room. "You look amazing, Claire," he said.

I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes as I looked at Jayden. He was here for the biggest day of my life and my mom had no idea if Lauren and Aunt Amelia would be showing up for the wedding. I hoped that they would, Hunter, mom, and I knew that as much as Jayden loved to spend time with Ji and my parents he still needed his big sister and mom.

Hunter and I had asked Ji if he could try and bring Lauren and Aunt Amelia to the wedding. It was going to be our wedding gift to Jayden. Both of us wanted Jayden to see them before he and Ji went back to Shiba House to work on his Samurai training. He had already gained his Ninjetti spirit animal. He had graduated from the Fire Ninja Academy a few months prior. He had gained his Master Stripes at the Pai Zhua Academy. He was ready to finish his Samurai training with Ji. My baby 'brother' was ready to become the red ranger that my Uncle Charlie had entrusted to Ji and my parents.

"Thanks. How is he?" I asked, wondering how my soon to be husband was holding out.

"Well, let's just say that it's a surprise that he hasn't made a hole in the floor," Jayden replied with a quick chuckle.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door before I could reply. We both looked over to see Mom open the door to my dad with my four year old sister Trinity in his arms.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Mom asked my dad, quickly grabbing Trini from his arms.

"I just wanted a quick look at my little Princess and her Lion Warrior," Dad replied to mom as he walked into the room.

I tried to blink back the tears at the mentioned nicknames for me and Jayden. It brought back so many memories of the past when we were little.

_Flashback_

_Jayden and I were sitting on the steps in front of the dojo watching as the current team of Samurai Rangers was helping Lauren and Hunter with their sword work. Jayden and I weren't able to work with the team because Jayden was four and wasn't ready to handle the sword, not even the practice._

_Ji had pointed out that I was stronger with my kanji and symbol power, so I shouldn't work on my sword work as much. Mom and Uncle Charlie disagree with that thought; I was getting private lessons from Mom and Uncle Charlie after Lauren and Hunter._

"_I'm bored," Jayden said in his soft baby voice._

_I glanced down at him. He was looking up at me. "I am too. Let's go outside and play," I suggested not wanting to see Lauren and Hunter practice. It made me upset every time because I wasn't able to participate with them._

"_Okay," Jayden replied as he got up from the stairs. I followed my little 'brother' out into the back area of the house._

"_What do you wanna do?" I asked him._

"_Let's work on our kanji!" Jayden suggested. I knew that he wanted to get better with his kanji. Whenever Ji, gave all four of kanji lessons, Jayden would look at Hunter, Lauren, and I enviously because he wasn't able to do some of the more advanced symbols yet. Of course, there were some symbols that Lauren and Hunter weren't able to do yet that I could create._

_We went towards the table to pull out two of the pad, along with some ink and brushes. Together we worked on our kanji, of course, when we weren't practicing for very long. What was meant to be a lesson for Jayden in learning his kanji, became a game of make believe in the backyard. Where I became the Phoenix Princess and her loyal Lion Warrior (Jayden) were trying to protect each other from becoming taken away to the Nethermoon._

_We had been so lost in our little game of make-believe and pretend, that we didn't notice Uncle Charlie, Hunter, and Lauren, Ji, my parents, and the rest of the Samurai Ranger team watching us. It wasn't until we heard the laughter of Uncle Charlie, Aunt Amelia, and my parents that caused me to turn and look over at the doorway._

"_Uncle Charlie," I exclaimed running towards my uncle. He immediately caught me in his arms and lifted up towards the sky._

_Jayden had run towards my parents, we didn't mind sharing parents. We were after all one huge family. _

"_Hello, my little Phoenix Princess," he said before giving me a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. I giggled and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I always felt like a small child whenever I was with Uncle Charlie._

"_Daddy, what about me?" the voice of young Jayden exclaimed._

"_Hello, to you, too my Lion Warrior Son," he said as leaned over to give Jayden a kiss on the cheek from my mom's arms._

_End of Flashback_

I blinked back the tears that wanted to desperately escape from my eyes. I knew that Uncle Charlie would be proud of me. I had come a long way from being the shy little girl who could barely handle a sword to now being a twenty year old woman about to become a wife to the one person who owned my heart. Uncle Charlie wouldn't have wanted me to shed any tears but I would always miss him. Jayden would forever miss his father, the same for Lauren. Aunt Amelia would always miss the husband that was taken from her because of Master Xandred.

"I'm okay," I softly whispered in response to daddy's original question.

"You look so beautiful, Claire. I can't believe that my little princess is all grown up," dad replied as he looked at me.

My parents weren't that much older than I was, they were only seventeen years older than me. I knew that neither of parents regretted having me but I could tell that sometimes they wished they hadn't fallen in the teen pregnancy statistic. I never blamed my parents; I could easily understand why they wanted to be older when they had kids. It was something that Hunter and I had talked about on multiple occasions.

We both wanted to wait until after we were married to have children. We also wanted to be fully retired from the ranger business before we had kids. While we loved the idea of mini-Hunter and baby-Claire's running around it wasn't possible with us constantly being called back into the Crimson and Indigo colored spandex. Both of us had just finished a stint with the Operation Overdrive team, along with several other past rangers, including my Uncle Adam, Ninja Storm teammate Tori Hansen, and friend/mentee Kira Ford.

While it was always wonderful to meet another team of rangers and other rangers that came after my time as the Ninja Storm Indigo Fire Ranger, it had been difficult because both Hunter and I were planning for our wedding at the same time. It was crazy and there were so many phone calls from Hartford Mansion back to Reefside to discuss wedding plans with my mom and Aunts Kelly and Hayley. Those were just my phone calls. Tori had been calling Blake back in Blue Bay Harbor to help with arrangements for the reception and other things. Hunter had been on the phone with Blake, and the rest of Ninja Storm to help get this wedding completed without a hitch.

Of course, it didn't help the wedding planner, aka my mom, that four of her wedding party members had been called away from wedding planning to do get back into the spandex suits that is known as Ranger Duty. She had not been happy about that, not one bit.

_Flashback_

"_Clarissa Elisheba Oliver, do you have any idea how difficult it is to plan a wedding?" My mom's shrill voice rang through the speakers of my cell phone. Hunter, Tori, Kira, Uncle Adam, and I all cringed at my mom's voice. She could tone down the decibels, but no one would say anything because she would only go higher._

"_I know mom, I know. Believe I don't think Hunter and I planned on being called back into Ranger Duty with the wedding only six weeks away. Besides you, Aunt Hayley, and Aunt Kelly can handle the planning for a week or two, right?" I asked, hoping that she could because I was now starting to panic._

_My mom let out a sigh before she replied, "Yes, we can hold down the fort for two weeks if we need to. But you, Hunter, Tori, and Kira all had fittings next week. I can call Cassie to see if she can move them back a week."_

_I looked at the aforementioned people and we all nodded. "That'll be fine mom. I'm sorry that I was called away," I replied. I knew that it wasn't fair to my mom or my aunts who were helping me plan this HUGE Ranger wedding to work on it without me for two weeks. _

_All of us were stressing and panicking. The wedding was only six weeks away. Final fittings for my dress were going to be done the day before the wedding. Bridesmaids' final fittings were a week before the wedding. Hunter and the Groomsmen's tuxedo fittings were the same week. There was so much to do in such a short amount of time._

"_I know Claire. I'm sorry for shrieking like a banshee. But it's going to be so difficult to plan this without you for the next two to three weeks. Your aunts and I will do what we can here in Reefside, just try to get home as soon as you can," Mom had said._

"_You know I will, Mom," I replied._

"_Oh, Coach Hart, have you and Hayley fixed the flower situation?" Kira quickly questioned before mom could say bye._

_Ugh, I had forgotten that the florist wasn't going to be able to get white orchids for the wedding. Orchids were my favorite flowers. They meant a lot to me, it might have had something to do with Hunter giving me orchids all the time when we were children, training at Shiba House._

_I instead had to opt for white lilies and white roses, while they weren't my first choice they were a choice that I could work with. Lilies and roses had some significance to Hunter and me. They were the first bouquet that he had given me when we started dating when I was sixteen and he was eighteen._

"_We changed florists, since the first one wasn't able to get orchids. We found one who can get us orchids for the wedding," Mom answered._

_I glanced at Hunter and we both sighed. We would be able to have the flowers that we wanted for the wedding after all. It was a huge relief to the both of us._

"_Thanks Mom. Can we video chat tomorrow for Daddy's tux fitting?" I asked quickly._

"_Yeah, I'll see if Billy will help set something up for us," Mom replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, sweetheart."_

"_I love you Mom. Send my love to Daddy, Jayden, and Trinity," I said. Not a few seconds later my mom hung up. I could only hope that we would stop Thrax and the others in time for us to finish planning the wedding._

_End of Flashback_

We defeated Thrax with the help of the Overdrive Rangers and Sentinel Night. It took all fourteen of us to do it, but we managed to defeat the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, yeah I'm still trying to figure out figure out how they could procreate. On the other hand I don't even want to think about it.

"Ah, Daddy don't make me cry," I pleaded as I tried to stop the tears. I didn't want to leave my parents or baby sister but I was ready to be Hunter's wife and live my life with him.

Dad pulled me into a small hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, knowing that this would be one of the last moments that I would spend with my dad as his little girl. I would still have these moments but I would be his married daughter. I knew that it was going to be hard for my parents to let me go, it was for me. But Hunter understood that my family meant the world to me ;Meaning that I would be calling and visiting my family constantly even though we would be spending our married years in Panaroma City with Jayden and Ji.

After our honeymoon, Hunter and I will be moving to Panaroma City. We would be going to help Jayden continue his Samurai training with Ji. It would also help Hunter and I with our training, we had trained in different types of techniques, Ninja training, Ninjetti training, and even Pai Zhua training. We had done lots of different training techniques in our time away from Shiba house but we had taken time away from our training. We were now going back to complete the training that I knew Uncle Charlie would want me to complete.

A quick knock on the door caused mom, dad, Trinity, Jayden, and I to turn. Mom moved to answer it; I smiled as I saw that it was Tori and Kira. We had become close during our times as rangers. I was glad that I had such amazing friends.

"Hey everyone, we wanted to let you know that Jayden had to get back to Hunter and the other groomsmen," Tori said with a smile as she and Kira walked into the room.

Jayden nodded before he looked over at me. I smiled and quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He was fourteen years old but he was the same height as me. "I love you little brother," I whispered in his ear. "I'll see you when I walk down the aisle." Jayden nodded his head before he left the room. I smiled as dad followed Jayden out of the room.

I looked over at my two friends and maids of honor. I couldn't pick one over the other, so I asked both Tori and Kira to be my maids of honor. All three of us are close and had been since the Ninja Storm/ Dino Thunder Ranger team up. Boy that was fun fighting with my ranger team and then the team that I had helped mentor. It was also awkward for me because I was fighting alongside my parents, something that I had not been comfortable with.

The three of us had gone through a lot in our time as rangers and even after. Lots of fun times, which involved trips to Blue Bay Harbor for surfing lessons with Tori. Heading out to Aunt Hayley's café for Kira's concert shows. We even had fun driving to the mall for small shopping trips. Dad was always exasperated whenever we had sleepovers because the three of us would be up laughing and giggling most of the night. Dad never got any sleep at night and thus he would have sleep deprived days at Reefside High.

"You ready to become Mrs. Claire Bradley?" Tori asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

"You know that I've been ready since Hunter came back into my life," I replied with a soft giggle. "But the true question is when are you and Blake going to tie the knot."

Tori's face became a soft pink in embarrassment. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face. "Oohh," Kira and I said at the same time in a teasing tone. Both of us giggled at each other as Tori's face turned an even brighter red. I glanced behind over at my mom to see her shaking her head and smiling at us.

"Well?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at my blonde friend in pastel blue.

Tori's face was still a bright pink color. "We've been talking about it but we haven't decided, but we're talking about having a Christmas wedding," she confessed her face losing some of that pink color.

I smiled glad that Tori and Blake were finally putting some thought into when they were going to get married. Blake and Tori got engaged a little before Hunter and I had, so it was a shock to many that we were getting married before they were, but they weren't the only couple engaged to be married.

"A Christmas wedding will look beautiful," Kira replied.

"It will, but Kira when is Conner going to pop the question?" I demanded from my honey hair colored friend.

It was now here turn to become pink as Tori and I giggled and 'oohed' at her. She smiled at us before shaking her head. We all knew that she and Conner were in love, but it was getting frustrating waiting for him to propose. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Blake had all proposed to their respective girlfriends of Kapri, Marah, Leanne, and Tori. Ethan and Trent had both found girls that they were dating. It was something that Conner was teased about by some of the other male rangers.

She let out a quick sigh before shaking her head again, "I honestly have no idea but I would love for him to propose. We've been dating since the end of senior year. It's been three years, but he'll propose when he does."

We knew that was all we were going to be getting from our honey colored friend. So, we let it go and finished getting ready for my trip to becoming Mrs. Bradley. Kira worked on curling my hair, while Mom did the same to Trinity's hair.

It didn't take long to finish getting ready. Mom was just putting my veil in my hair, when a knock resounded throughout the room. Tori opened it and revealed my dad, it was time.

"Hi, daddy," I said softly to my dad. I walked slowly over to him and wrapped my arms around him. It was something that I knew we wouldn't have a lot of time left. He was giving me away to another man but he would always be my daddy and I would always need him. He wouldn't be alone he did have Trinity to look after him. My four year old sister needed our daddy, just like I did when I was her age.

"Hi, Princess," he said as he squeezed me tightly in his arms. He was enjoying these last few moments with me.

"It's time, Claire," Mom said. Her voice bringing dad and I back to reality.

I looked over at Mom, Trinity, Tori, and Kira, all of us shared a look. I took a deep breath and let it out as Mom and Trinity walked out the door first heading downstairs. I could hear the music for Mom and Trinity starting meaning that they were downstairs and walking down the aisle.

Then the music switched over to Tori and Kira, it was their cue to go down the aisle. I took more deep breaths waiting for mine and dad's cue. I was nervous, I clutched my bouquet of white and soft pink orchids close to me as my adrenaline started to pump in my heart.

The music changed without any obvious notice, I took another deep breathe. It was time…

**A/N: This is the longest fanfiction chapter that I've written so far. I'm trying to decide if I want to write the wedding ceremony. Leave me a review and let me know if you want the ceremony.**

**This chapter is dedicated to StarSlingerSnitch, she's been a good friend and helping me with this story back when I first started writing this earlier this year.**

**I'll be posting Claire's back story after I have finished the wedding. I won't be writing all of the Ninja Storm season but I will be writing snipits from several seasons which include: Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury.**

**I'll be re-writing the entire Samurai/ Super Samurai seasons with Claire and Hunter having large parts in it.**


	2. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did, Jemily would have happened in PR (Super) Samurai.**

**Crimson and Indigo: The Wedding**

_The music changed without any obvious notice, I took another deep breathe. It was time…_

_Claire_

Dad gave my left arm a quick squeeze as we started to walk down the aisle. I squeezed back as we walked softly down the aisle to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I smiled as I saw the guests of previous Power Rangers and their allies all here for our wedding. Hunter and I weren't the first ranger couple to get married and we wouldn't be the last.

It felt like an eternity walking down the aisle to join Hunter but it was wonderful to see all of the various rangers that made up my family. Lightspeed Rescue was the first team that dad and I passed; I smiled as I noticed that Uncle Carter had his arm wrapped around Aunt Dana's swelling waist.

There were so many faces and names but I knew that they were all here for another Ranger wedding/reunion. They were also witnessing the wedding of two of the most outrageous Ranger colors in existence, Crimson and Indigo.

My smile brightened as I looked toward the front row. There on the bride's side of the church with Ji was Aunt Amelia and Lauren. They were standing next to mom, Aunt Hayley, and Aunt Kelly. They had made it to the wedding. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face at the sight of my 'missing' cousin and aunt. I knew that Uncle Charlie was smiling down on all of us.

Dad and I finally reached the end of the aisle. He turned towards me and lifted my veil away from my face; it was the same veil that my mom had used at her wedding. He gently kissed my cheek before placing my hand in Hunter's.

"Take care of her," Dad whispered to Hunter softly. I knew that this was the last time that my dad would be able to try and intimidate Hunter. Hunter just nodded his head at my dad and squeezed my hand.

I glanced over at my soon-to-be-husband and smiled. We were finally completing one of the biggest steps in our lives and I couldn't be any happier. Together we walked up the two steps that placed us in front of my Uncle Billy, who was going to be marrying Hunter and I.

I smiled up at Uncle Billy, the first Blue Power Ranger. He returned my smile before starting the wedding ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness the union between this gentleman and lady. They have gone through a various stages of life together, seeing each other at their worst and their best. They have come together in front of these witnesses to show the love and devotion they share for each other. If anyone has any objections as to why this couple should not be wed in holy matrimony, then speak now or forever hold your peace," Uncle Billy said.

Everyone glanced around; if anyone was going to speak up they dare do it with the glares that my family was sending from the front two rows of seats. They were at a huge risk of getting injured if anyone dared to object at this wedding.

After a minute of silence, everyone turned back towards the front of the archway, where Hunter and I were standing. I smiled knowing that nothing was going to ruin this wedding. I shared a quick glance with Hunter, both of us having relieved looks on our faces.

Uncle Billy cleared his throat before he continued, "Well, now that, that's over, Claire and Hunter have chosen to write their own vows. Hunter, please start."

Hunter and I turned towards each other as I glanced down at our joined hands. He cleared his throat before starting, "Claire, you've been such a huge part of my life. I've known you since you were in the womb—," chuckles from the gathered rangers rang out. "You've been my best friend; you're always listening to me and giving me sound advice, even when I want to tell you that you're wrong. You are never wrong. I can't imagine going through life without having you in my life.

"There have been times in our lives where we thought we were going to lose the other. Thankfully we haven't lost each other. You've been the guiding light for me when I get lost in the dark. I know that life with each other is going to be a constant adventure. I can't wait to go on that adventure with you and any children that we have together.

"Claire, you've been my best friends for so long, you know everything about me just like I know everything about you. You prefer tea to coffee. You can dance just about anywhere if you hear a good beat of music. You like to throw your socks off anywhere in the house. You hate it when I rap—," More chuckles the audience, especially the Ninja Storm rangers.

"You're scared of spiders and run around screaming like a banshee if you see one. You can eat anything and still not gain a single pound of weight. I honestly have no idea where you put it. You're extremely protective of your family especially Jayden and Trinity. You love your little brother and sister with your entire heart. You also, are constantly thinking about your Uncle Charlie, who was our mentor and guide in our training as kids. I know that you miss him and will always love him.

"You also love every single one of the guests that are sitting right beside us. You've always managed to make friends and add family to your small family. You always see the best in everyone even when everyone else thinks that they aren't good people. You've proven that you're the most amazing woman in the world and I'm so lucky that you chose to marry me.

"I love you with all my heart. I know that Xavier and Aria are happy that we are finally getting married. I love you Clarissa Elisheba Oliver and I will always love you."

I couldn't see Hunter, because my vision had somehow clouded over in the middle of his vows. I knew that I was going to love this man for the rest of my life and I wanted to be married to him. He was my world and I needed him to survive. I smiled up at him as tried to blink away the tears. I really didn't like it when others could see me this emotional but it was my wedding, why not. I sniffed a little during Hunter's speech. It was so beautiful and it was a true description of our relationship in a way.

"Claire," Uncle Billy said letting me know that it was my turn to recite my vows.

I hadn't written anything out, I was just going to go with the flow of it. I didn't care if the others knew that I hadn't written out my vows or not. I knew that nothing I could have written would mean anything as meaningful to Hunter and myself unless I let the words flow on their own.

"Hunter, my brave strong Hunter, there are not enough words in the world to describe how much you mean to me. You have been my best friend since before I could walk. You were always there watching over me even when you weren't physically there. You always told me to be myself and to never change myself for anyone. You have always listened to all of my problems that I have encountered in my life.

"You and Xavier have always looked after Aria and I, as a soul mate should do. I can't count how many times you have saved my life. From being kidnapped by the monsters that we fought during our time on Ninja Storm to keeping me safe whenever I came back to Blue Bay Harbor from Reefside. Or when we're on the motocross track playing around, you are always easy on me and making sure that I'm one hundred percent safe. You have been my protector and my strength when I needed it the most in my life.

"You know me so well, like how much I can't stand it when you rap. You've managed to learn all of the little things about but I've learned the same about you. You always manage to track mud, from the motocross track, into the house in some form. You enjoy being a teacher with Sensei Omino and Leanne at the Thunder Ninja Academy. You also love it when the all of the ninjas have 'Ninja Wars' because you always want to beat me. I'm letting you know now that you will never catch me and my fire breathing phoenix ever, Hunter—" Laughter broke through my speech from all of my family but the Ninjas that were in attendance were laughing the loudest knowing that it was true about 'Ninja Wars'. Hunter shook his head and sent me a smirk. I raised my eyebrow to accept his challenge.

"Hunter, you have been so many things to me in my life it's hard to name them all. But you've been my protector, my therapist, my punching bag, when someone pissed me off, and you've been my dance partner. You have been many things in my life but you have yet to be my husband and the father of my children. This is something that I can't wait for you to become. You have and always be one of the strongest people that I need in my life," I finished my vows to my boyfriend turned fiancé or soon-to-be-husband.

I hadn't looked away from his storm blue-gray eyes. It was as if we had been trapped in our own personal bubble, something that had happened a lot when we had personal moments like this back when we were Rangers and trying to get away from all of the monsters and fighting. It was something happened after I had left Blue Bay Harbor to live in Reefside; every moment we had spent together was precious and was not meant to be wasted. I wasn't able to spend as much time with Hunter as I wanted after the move to Reefside, what with me mentoring the Dino Thunder Rangers and completing high school at the same time.

His storm blue-grey eyes hadn't left mine. I silently turned flicked my eyes to let him know that we needed to be paying attention to Uncle Billy. We both turned back towards my uncle, he smiled at us with a look of pride. "The rings please," he said.

Everyone turned to look at little Daniel Scott, he was Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat's youngest. His cheeks became a bright pink, as he realized that everyone was staring at him. He walked forward from his spot next to Jayden with the pillow that had our wedding rings.

Uncle Billy smiled down at my cousin, he wasn't the youngest but Daniel was only five years. He had spent a lot of time with my parents not long after Trinity was born. I swear my mom and Aunt Kat were already planning the wedding between Daniel and Trinity. I didn't object to the pairing but I knew that dad was not happy at losing his baby girl too soon, like he had lost me at age seven to Hunter.

"Hunter, please repeat these words after me," Uncle Billy told Hunter as Hunter picked up the platinum band that had one large diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds encrusted into the band.

I looked down at my bare ring finger; I had given my engagement ring to my mom to hold until after the ceremony. My engagement ring would be returned to my ring finger but only after my wedding ring was placed on my finger by my husband.

"I, Hunter Bradley, give this ring," Uncle Billy started.

"I, Hunter Bradley, give this ring," Hunter repeated.

_As a symbol of my love and devotion_

"As a symbol of my love and devotion," Hunter said, his voice croaking softly.

_To my love, Clarissa Oliver_

"To my love, Clarissa Oliver," Hunter's voice said as he placed my wedding ring onto my left ring finger.

I watched as my wedding ring slid down my finger until it was at the bottom of my finger. I interlocked my fingers with Hunter's as I looked up at Uncle Billy waiting for my cue to give Hunter his wedding band.

I picked up the titanium ring that was inscribed on the inside with, everlasting love. There weren't any markings on the outside of the ring, which was something that Hunter and I had talked about before today.

_I, Clarissa Oliver, give this ring_

"I, Clarissa Oliver, give this ring," I followed through the same words as Hunter given to me by Uncle Billy.

_As a symbol of my love and devotion _

"As a symbol of my love and devotion…"

_To my love Hunter Bradley_

"To my love Hunter Bradley," I finished as I slid the ring down Hunter's left hand ring finger. I looked up into Hunter's eyes, we both smiled knowing that neither of our rings were going anywhere from those fingers.

"Do you, Hunter Bradley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long you both shall live?"

I looked up at Hunter, both of us knowing that we were going to be officially husband and wife in a few short moments. He smiled softly down at me as he said the two words that would forever make him mine, "I do."

I could hear the sighs of relief coming from various guests behind us. I looked up at him, one more time to see that he was trying to hold in the chuckles that he really wanted to let out. How in the world could anyone doubt that Hunter and I wanted to get married? Mom and Mrs. Bradley had always said; when we were Samurai training that Hunter and I would eventually get married.

Uncle Billy looked over at me, as he said, "Do you, Clarissa Oliver, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said as I nodded my head.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California and Zordon, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Uncle Billy said.

Everyone in the audience chuckled in the reference to Zordon, including Hunter and I but only briefly. I smiled as Hunter leaned down and placed his lips onto mine and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It didn't matter to me who was in the audience and who was watching. I was full of so much joy and happiness, I was Mrs. Hunter Bradley. I was married to the one person who had stolen my heart before I had even realized that it was gone.

Hunter pulled away as soon as the cat-calls started. It sounded like they were coming from Blake, Shane, Dustin, Ethan, Conner, and Trent. We laughed as we heard awes from the female rangers, and yucks or grosses from all of my younger cousins, who still thought that boys/girls had cooties. I couldn't stop the blush that filled my cheeks as I looked over to my right to see Uncle Rocky was also, cat-calling and whistling from our kiss.

"Shall we, Mrs. Bradley," Hunter said, holding his elbow out for me.

I smiled at him, "We shall, Mr. Bradley," I replied as I placed my arm into the nook of his elbow. We walked down the aisle and outside the wedding tent.

We would come back in after everything had been moved around for the reception. Not to mention we still had sign the wedding certificate and do photographs. Lots and lots of photographs, photographs of just Hunter and I, photos with the bride's family, photos with the groom's family, and photos with the bridal party which consisted of its own entire set of photos that I didn't really want to think about. But we had to do them because we would sending them out to the relatives that couldn't come to the wedding, a.k.a the people who don't know that most of my family were power rangers and so they weren't invited. Yeah, I'm sure that everyone will forgive us and be happy, in the long run. At least they'll be getting wedding announcements.

It wasn't long after we had left the tent that the bridal party stepped out, which consisted of Kira, Tori, Blake, Jayden, Daniel, and Trinity. I smiled as I bent down to grab my baby sister. She smiled as she jumped into my open arms. I smiled as my little sister giggled; her laughter was always so contagious. I knew that I was going to miss her after the move to Panaroma City.

"Claire and Hunter married now?" Trinity asked in her soft sweet voice.

"Yeah, baby sister, Hunter and I, are married now," I replied as I leaned in to give her an eskimo kiss.

She giggled as our noses rubbed together, I could hear the laughter from everyone else that was surrounding us. I loved my little sister; she meant the world to me. I had had a hard time after Aunt Trini had passed away. I hadn't been the only one. Uncle Jason had lost his wife and both Breanna and Bethany had lost their mom. Mom had lost one of her oldest friends, all of the original Power Rangers had lost someone that they could call a friend and sister.

When mom had found out that she was pregnant again, she had told me and Uncle Jason that if it was a girl she wanted to name her Trinity in honor of my Aunt Trini. Uncle Jason had been asked to be baby Trini's godfather. I remembered the day when she had been born.

"Hunter, my brother, like Jayden?" She asked because Jayden had been so involved with Trini from her first few months and after, she had associated him as her brother. In all honesty no one, not even Jayden, had bothered to correct her because he was our brother, and he was a son to my parents.

"Yup, he's just like Jayden," I replied giving her another eskimo kiss. She giggled again, before reaching over to my new husband and tugging on the lapels of his suit.

Hunter looked down and smiled when he saw that it was Trini. "Hi, you, did you enjoy being the flower girl at your sister's wedding?" he asked as he lifted her out of my arms and into his own.

Looking at the scene in front of me, made realize that he was going to be a wonderful father. We were still a bit you to even be thinking about children but it wasn't difficult to picture them. There would be a little girl with Hunter's sun-kissed blonde hair with my dark brown eyes. There would be another little girl but with my dark chocolate curls and Hunter's storm-blue eyes. It wasn't hard to picture what our children would look like; I just hoped that they would be as wonderful and talented like Hunter, as long as they didn't try to rap.

"All right people; let's get the bridal party shots done first. Then we'll do family of groom and family of the bride," the familiar voice of the youngest Power Ranger ever, Uncle Justin said

He taken up photography after his time as the blue Turbo Ranger had come to an end. He was really good at it and was now running his own business, but because we were family, mom and dad had managed to get a huge discount for wedding photos.

All of the bridal party let Justin move us around, it was Hunter and I in the middle with Tori and Kira on my right side, Jayden and Blake were on Hunter's left side, and Daniel and Trini were standing in front of us. We all smiled and posed for about ten minutes worth of pictures before Justin wanted to switch it out with the families.

"Tori will you go in and grab the family of the bride and groom?" Justin asked my Co-Maid of Honor.

"Sure," she said with a nod as she walked back into the tent, Kira and Daniel had followed since they wouldn't be in the family pictures.

"While we wait for the family, let's get the couple shots of just the bride and the groom. Just do whatever feels natural," Justin suggested.

Hunter and I looked at each other and smiled, we moved closer to together. We kept looking at each other, we eventually moved so that way I was standing in front of Hunter with his arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at me. I could see the love in his eyes; it was still hard to believe that we were now married. We were husband and wife, I couldn't believe it, I was Hunter's wife. This was something that both of our mom's had been planning since I had first summoned Aria at the age of seven.

Hunter and I didn't have any rhyme or reason to our wedding photos; at one point my husband lifted me up bridal style in his arms. There were a few photos with me attached to my husband as if I was a monkey on his back. Hunter had dipped me down towards the ground at one point. We both had been laughing and having a wonderful time with our photos.

"All right you two, I've got plenty. Now let's the family pictures done," Uncle Justin said.

"Yeah, Claire, I'm starved. I wanna eat at some point today," the voice of my Uncle Rocky called out from the tent.

A loud smack resounded throughout the area, followed by an "OW, Aisha that hurt!" I couldn't help but giggle. I heard several others laugh at Uncle Rocky, I felt bad but that's what he gets for always thinking with his stomach.

I looked over to see that Mom, Dad, Aunt Amelia, Lauren, Jayden, Kelly, R.J., Blake, Sensei Omino, and Leanne all laughing with me at Uncle Rocky's silliness. I was so happy to see Lauren and Aunt Amelia. I knew that Uncle Charlie was proud of me for getting them to the wedding; this would be the last time that Jayden would get to see Lauren and Aunt Amelia until after Master Xandred was defeated.

"Lauren, Aunt Amelia!" I exclaimed. I smiled and wrapped Lauren in a hug, while we hadn't always gotten along when we were little, the years away from each other made me realize just how much I missed my blonde cousin.

"Claire, I missed you," Lauren said softly into my ear. She was so much taller than I was; I was only five foot two. Lauren was five foot six. Hunter was a six foot four; it was so difficult being married to a tall person.

"I've missed you, too. We've looked after Jayden, just like you asked us to," I told my cousin. I knew that was her main concern, to make sure that her baby brother had been properly looked after and taken care of.

"Good," She said, before kissing me on the cheek. "Just keep taking care of him until I master the sealing symbol."

"You know I will, Lauren," I replied.

"All right ladies, can I get the bride and groom in the center?" Justin asked.

I sighed before moving back next to my husband. His right arm wrapped around my waist. My left hand found his and I intertwined our fingers together.

Justin moved mom on my right hand side with Dad standing right behind mom and me. Trinity was placed in front of me sitting on Lauren's lap. Jayden was sitting next to his sister with Leanne on his other side. Blake was standing next to Hunter on his left with Sensei Omino behind the two brothers. Aunt Amelia was standing next to mom with Aunt Kelly next to Blake. R.J. was sitting next to Lauren.

Justin snapped pictures, he moved around people but left Hunter and I alone in our own little world. We both kept looking at each other, not really paying attention to what was going on behind us. I knew that these family photos were going to help hold Jayden over until he could see his mom and sister again.

"Okay, I think we have plenty of family pictures. I'll get other pictures as we move along in the reception. Kim, are they ready for them?" Justin asked mom.

"We're ready, Justin," a voice with an Australian lilt that belonged to Aunt Kat called out.

"Good, I want to eat soon!" Uncle Rocky's voice called out again. This time his voice was more amplified as if he was talking into a microphone.

I looked up at Hunter and could see that he was shaking his head as his shoulder shook with silent laughter. I sighed and rolled my eyes before reaching over to punch Hunter in the shoulder.

"OW," two voiced said simultaneously. One belonged to my husband and the other belonged to Uncle Rocky. My family all turned to look at Hunter; it was obvious that mom, Aunt Amelia, Aunt Kelly, and Lauren were all shaking with laughter at Hunter.

"Wow, bro, not even married for an hour and the wife is already hitting you," Blake said, slapping his brother in the back.

"I'd be careful Blake or you might be next," Dad said. "Claire's been known for her temper or did you forget about the time that Claire had turned evil on you and the rest of Ninja Storm."

Blake's face paled out as he and everyone else that knew what dad was talking about, thought back to the time that I had been turned evil. Those weren't my finest days as a Ranger. I personally still blamed Choobo and Lothor.

"Yeah, let's not bring that up," Mom suggested. "Besides, it's time for you to go inside and enjoy the reception."

I smiled at my mom, grateful that she could make everyone forget about that.

"Finally! When am I going to get to eat?" Uncle Rocky's voice called out again.

We all laughed as we heard another, "Ow, Kat. Quit hitting me, woman! Jason, control your wife!" We all laughed harder, poor Uncle Rocky, tonight was clearly not his night with the female rangers. Mom smiled at us before she and dad walked into the tent together. Aunt Amelia, Aunt Kelly, Leanne, and Sensei Omino followed. It was the cousins and siblings left.

"Congrats, on getting married, Claire. I know that my dad and the other Pai Zhua masters wanted to be here to tell you themselves, but you understand," R.J. said, speaking for the first time.

"I understand perfectly well, Master Wolf. Especially with a new year of students, that just started not that long ago. I am glad that you were able to be here. I know that it means a lot to Aunt Amelia," I said.

"I'm glad that you asked me to come. I mean I know we aren't technically family, but it meant a lot for you to ask me and Dom if we wanted to come out here for the wedding," R.J. replied.

"I wanted you here, R.J., you are a part of my family. While we aren't biologically related we happen to share an aunt and two cousins, so that makes you my cousin. Not to mention you have some of the best Pai Zhua techniques out of all of the masters," I said with a laugh. "By the way where is Dom?"

"The last I heard, which was a postcard last week in the mail, he was in Africa," R.J. responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Africa?!" Hunter, Jayden, and I all exclaimed together.

"Yup, Africa, he sends his condolences for not being here and his congratulations on getting married. You guys might want to go in soon," R.J. said before he and the others walked into the tent.

I rolled my eyes before looking up at my husband. It's still a weird concept, I was actually married.

"I love you, Mrs. Bradley," Hunter said.

"I love you, too, Mr. Bradley," I replied as we walked into the tent…

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, the ceremony and some post-ceremony. There will be more in the next chapter but we'll also get to meet some of the past rangers. We've seen a few in this chapter, even some future rangers. What do you think of the little twists that I've added? **

**MF 22: Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I might eventually write out full stories of Claire and Hunter in the various teams that I mentioned last chapter. I just don't own copies of the episodes or seasons to do it right now, which is why there will be snippets of the previously mentioned seasons in the back story of Claire and Hunter.**

**Also huge thanks to StarSlingerSnitch and brankel1 for your reviews. If you guys review, you'll get a shout out. Hint Hint ^_^**


	3. Lightspeed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers; if I did Mega Force would have had as many veteran rangers return as possible.**

**Crimson and Indigo: The Wedding**

"_I love you, too, Mr. Bradley," I replied as we walked into the tent…_

_Claire_

The crowd of family and friends started clapping as Uncle Jason, who was playing MC for the wedding announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, pleas welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Bradley."

We smiled as we moved towards the long table that was on a small stage, we weren't the only ones sitting there. My parents and a mix of family and the bridal party were sitting with us. The tables were covered in red table clothes with white lace layered on top. The center piece of each table was a glass bowl full of white roses, orchids, and lilies. The bowls had red marbles at the bottom of them; it was a beautiful center piece for each of the tables.

"Mom, how did you get this done in an hour?" I asked, turning towards my mom.

"I had a little help," Mom said, she looked over at Aunt Hayley, Aunt Kelly, Aunt Amelia, and Aunt Dana, who were all gathered in a little group not too far from the main table.

I wrapped my arms around my mom, "Thanks Mom." I couldn't stop the tears that filled my eyes and softly fell out of my eyes, I was leaving my parents. I wasn't going to wake up to mom making coffee for dad at seven in the morning. I wasn't going to hear Trini's soft pitter-patter as she ran out of her room towards mine every morning.

Hunter and I had agreed that we wouldn't be living in our house in Panorama City until after the wedding, which meant that we were still staying with my parents. Neither of my parents had and issue with it, it was Blake who put up a fuss about losing the 'Bro-Pad' as he called their apartment. It wasn't like Blake was even living in the apartment most of the time anyway; he was still working for Blue Factory as a Motocross Racer. He was well known now, all of us were so proud of him.

There were only a handful of Rangers that became famous; my mom was one of them for her time during the Pan Global Games, Aunt Tasha was well known for her singing, Uncle Jason, Uncle Rocky, and Uncle Adam were known for their karate dojos, Uncle Zack and his dance company was known, and Kira was starting her career as singer. It was always great to see how the other rangers were doing after their time as Rangers was over; it was surprising to see where everyone ended up.

"You're welcome sweetheart, you're my baby. I wanted today to be special for you," Mom whispered back into my ear. "Now, go and greet some of the guests. Your aunts and I will get the food ready, so Rocky will stop complaining," Mom said rolling her eyes.

"I'm finally going to get to eat. Kim, want some help? I figure an extra set of hands will let me eat sooner," Uncle Rocky said. His logic was right but that didn't mean anything all he wanted to be able to eat his heart out.

"Rocky, when are you ever not thinking with your stomach," Uncle Adam asked.

I laughed before, I turned back to Hunter. "So, who do you want to meet with first?" I asked I didn't really care but I figured we would do it by teams since; the table setting for lunch was team. Mom had told me that she, Aunt Kelly, and Aunt Hayley had changed the table seating for dinner but she wouldn't specify how. I was thinking it might be colors but that didn't make a lot of sense especially if you were like my dad who was four colors in his career as a Power Ranger.

"Why not meet with the Lightspeed team?" Hunter suggested as he glanced over at the table where I could see many familiar faces there.

"Sure, lead the way, Mr. Bradley," I said with a teasing tone in my voice. Hunter smiled as he grabbed my left hand in his right and tugged me over towards the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger table.

Upon our arrival at the table, Dana Grayson neé Mitchell stood up and said, "Oh congratulations to both of you." Aunt Dana wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, which I happily returned. I loved Aunt Dana, she was always willing to listen to me and answer any questions that I ever needed to ask but didn't want to ask my parents about.

"Thanks Aunt Dana, but I think you and Uncle Carter deserve a congratulations, too. How far along are you?" I asked as I gently placed my out wanting to be able to feel the newest cousin to join our family.

"I'm six months, along," Aunt Dana replied as she tugged my hand and placed it where my newest cousin was kicking my aunt.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked as I felt a soft kick against my hand. I was always amazed at how interactive babies could be while still in the womb.

"She knows but she won't tell the rest of us anything," Uncle Carter cut in before his wife could reply.

I laughed as I removed my hand from Aunt Dana's stomach to hug Uncle Carter. "Why am I not surprised that she won't tell you Uncle Carter?"

"I don't know, Claire," Uncle Carter said. He pulled back and looked at me. "You've grown a lot in the ten years that I've known you."

"I know, I think everyone is having flashback moments of me when I was a little kid," I replied.

"Claire!" Two voices called out at the same time. I looked over at Captain Mitchell, to see that he had a boy and a girl struggling to get out of his arms.

"Oh, how could I forget, Little C.J. and Diamond Grayson," I said as I bent down and held my arms open for two of my cousins. I let out an 'oomph' from the impact that the pair had as the jumped into my arms. I loved them both, they were so sweet and it was always wonderful to babysit.

After my time as a ranger, I had decided to help any of my aunts and uncles by offering to babysit the kids. I didn't mind, it was always a great way earn a little extra money. Plus it was always nice to just sit back and watch a movie with them. It was always something I did for my aunts and uncles at least twice a year.

"Did you guys like the wedding?" I asked as I hugged them both. Diamond's blonde hair was styled similarly to Trini's and mine, which made me wonder if mom had mentioned anything to Aunt Dana. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"You were very pretty, Claire," Diamond said. "Mommy was crying during the vows." She softly whispered into my ear.

"I won't tell," I said as stood up with Diamond in my arms. C.J. was standing up and holding my left hand.

"Claire, you were the best part of the wedding!" C.J. exclaimed as he jumped up and down a little.

I let out a laugh, Hunter having heard C.J.'s comment said, "C.J., I'm hurt. I thought I was the best part of the wedding."

"You both were," C.J. said. I smiled as his cheeks turned a soft pink. He let go of my hand and went to join his father.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my now married niece," another familiar voice said.

"Uncle Ryan," I said, reaching out to hug him, with Diamond in my arms.

"Hi, Claire, Diamond," Uncle Ryan said as we pulled back from the hug, giving both of us a kiss on the cheek in turn.

"Ew," a voice exclaimed. I looked down to see that it was Gregory Mitchell, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Kelsey's oldest child.

"Hello to you too, Gregory," I said as I set Diamond down on the ground.

"Claire," Gregory said as he ran into my arms. I smiled as I looked at the curly blonde haired boy; he was so much like Uncle Ryan.

"Gregory Christopher Mitchell!" a feminine voice called.

"What did you do to Aunt Kelsey buddy?" I asked as I turned towards my aunt. She looked beautiful but then again, all of my aunts did. I think it was because most of them had this post-pregnancy glow about them. I had gotten lots of new cousins in the last few years, at every Ranger reunion it felt like someone just had a baby or someone was pregnant it wasn't a surprise to me that Aunt Dana was pregnant. The wedding was also a huge Ranger reunion.

"Nothing," he said, his face pulling up the innocent look that I was immune to after having baby-sat him for so long.

"Hi, Claire, oh I can't believe you're married now. You looked so beautiful up there," Aunt Kelsey said. She gave me a hug, I noticed that it was bit tight, since she was holding her and Uncle Ryan's youngest child, baby Lucy Mitchell. She was the apple of her daddy's eye. Uncle Ryan couldn't stand to be out of her sight. He would call every half hour when I baby sat for him and Aunt Kelsey, it was too cute. I couldn't wait to attend her wedding; Uncle Ryan was going to cry.

"Hi, Aunt Kelsey, and hello to you Miss Lucy," I said as I looked at my giggling cousin. Lucy's laughter was always so contagious.

I gently placed Gregory down on the ground to play with C.J. and Diamond, it looked they were all playing some sort of clapping game with Captain Mitchell. "May I?" I asked Aunt Kelsey holding my arms out for Lucy.

"Of course, she was up really early this morning waiting for you to get married," Aunt Kelsey said.

I smiled and held the two year old girl; she looked at me before she reached an arm out. I looked to see who she was pointing at. I couldn't stop the laugh that left my mouth as she was pointing out Hunter who was standing and chatting with Uncle Ryan, Uncle Carter, Uncle Chad, and Uncle Joel. It didn't like it was anything too serious so I turned my attention to Aunt Kelsey, Aunt Dana, and Aunt Angela who had finally joined us.

"Hi, Aunt Angela," I said as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, to you Mrs. Bradley. How does it feel?" she asked me.

"Ask me in a week after it's finally sunk in. I still feel like I'm living in a dream," I said as looked at my aunt. "Aunt Angela you look like you're glowing. You aren't, are you?" asked wanting to know.

She nodded her head; all of us girls squealed and hugged her. All of the men turned to look at all of us women and moved quickly over towards us. We were surrounded by 'What's wrong?' 'Are you alright?' 'Why did you scream?'

"Are you okay, Claire?" Hunter asked me, his voice full of concern and eyes were worried.

"I'm fine, Hunter, it's just that Aunt Angela has some news," I said with a little twinkle in my eye as I rocked Lucy. She giggled and reached out towards Hunter.

Hunter gently reached his index finger out for her to grab and hold. Lucy took a hold of that finger and held on for dear life. I wondered if our children would do the same thing. I swear my brain was already on baby mode and wanting a baby. That isn't going to happen, not anytime soon, we still had Master Xandred to defeat. I wonder if all that babysitting for my aunts and uncles has fried my little brain.

"I haven't gotten a kiss from the bride, yet," a voice said bursting my thought bubble. I looked up to see Uncle Joel, or Mr. Flying Cowboy.

"Hi Uncle Joel," I said as I gently handed Lucy to Hunter. I knew that she would be safe in Hunter's arms; he would come along and babysit the Grayson/Mitchell bunch with me. He always said that they reminded him of my family, even though I wasn't biologically related to anyone from Lightspeed Rescue they had accepted me and my parents into the family.

I gave my uncle a hug and kiss on the cheek. "So, when I am going to get you and Mr. Knock-off Red onto my airplane?" he asked as he hugged me back.

"Not in a million years, Uncle Joel. Besides I thought Aunt Angela made you put the plane in retirement?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my mischievous uncle.

"Shh, our little secret," he said.

"Not anymore Joel Rawlings!" the voice of Aunt Angela said as she smacked him across the back of the head. Uncle Joel immediately took off running after that, it looked like he didn't want to get hit anymore.

There must be something in the air that's bothering the male rangers today, I silently concluded. Uncle Rocky, Hunter, and Uncle Joel had all been hit today; it really must be something in the air.

I giggled as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I looked up to see that it was Uncle Chad. I have to say that Uncle Chad probably had the best job out of all my Aunts and Uncles, well at least one of the best jobs. He got to work with dolphins and killer whales; it was always fun going to the sea park and watching him work with the various animals. The performances that he put on for tons of crowds were wonderful and full of life.

I remembered when Uncle Chad let me swim with him and the dolphins during for my thirteenth birthday and every birthday after that. Jayden was able to come along with me for those adventures. Uncle Chad let Trini and Hunter swim with us this year for my most recent birthday. I loved swimming with dolphins; I had grown a close bond of sorts with them. I swam with some of the older dolphins; Jackie was the one that I had been swimming with since I was thirteen.

"Hi, Uncle Chad," I said as we watched Uncle Joel trying to hide from Aunt Angela behind Uncle Jason. He ducked behind him and hid behind Uncle Rocky for a bit. It was funny just watching my newly pregnant aunt chase after her crazy husband who can't help but enjoy teasing her.

"Hello to you, Little Fish," Uncle Chad replied as he pulled me in for a large hug.

"How have you, the dolphins, and the killer whales been?" I ask as we both continue to watch Uncle Joel run from Aunt Angela.

"They've been good. Jackie's as active as ever. We've got a few new killer whales that we're training. I'll have to send you tickets for the show," Uncle Chad promised.

"That would be fun; I imagine that Trini will have a fun time with it. She hasn't stopped talking about them, since we went swimming. She really had a fun time with that. Mom thinks that she'll want to take up swimming as sport," I informed my uncle.

He let out a chuckle as he heard the news. "I'm not surprised she really did enjoy the swimming session with Jackie and Lara," He replied.

"Hey Chad, I'm stealing my wife back," Hunter said as he came up behind us.

I looked at my husband to see that he had Lucy in his arms and Diamond was trailing after him, like a little lost puppy. It was so cute; I wanted a picture of this.

"Justin," I called out.

"Yes, Claire," he said as he appeared at my left side.

"Can you snap a picture of Hunter with Lucy and Diamond, just like how they are now?" I asked my uncle knowing that we would do it for me.

He didn't say anything; instead he just snapped several pictures for me. I knew that Aunt Dana and Aunt Kelsey would love them. It really showed everyone that Hunter and I were ready to be parents. Even if we couldn't right now because of timing we were ready.

"Don't you three make a gorgeous picture?" I said to my husband and two cousins.

Both Lucy and Diamond giggled, while my loving husband's cheeks became flushed with color. I smiled as I walked forward and wrapped an arm around Hunter, so that Lucy was in between us. I waved Diamond over to stand just below Lucy.

"Uncle Carter," I called out.

He came up behind me and smiled as he took in the sight of his niece and daughter with us.

"Yes, Claire," he asked the smile still evident on his face.

"We should have a group picture, Lightspeed Rescue with their spouses and children with the bride and groom. We haven't done this at any of the other weddings or reunions," I said.

"You're right we haven't done it. I'll get everyone from my team; we'll be back in a few minutes. If we can get Angela from killing Joel," he said.

Uncle Justin, Uncle Chad, Hunter, Lucy, Diamond, Uncle Carter, and I all laughed. I knew that it wasn't wise to mess with a pregnant woman; of course Uncle Joel didn't know that she was pregnant. I was excited about getting two new cousins.

Babies always mad the various family events that much better, especially during holidays. Holidays like Christmas and Halloween were always fun to do with the little cousins because us older ones would help them. At Christmas we would all bake cookies for Santa and wear our jammies for Christmas movie marathons with hot chocolate and marshmallows to snack on.

During Halloween, we older kids would help the little ones get dressed up. We would take them out for trick or treating while the aunts, uncles, and adults would have their own private party. I didn't mind watching my cousins and looking after them, being the oldest meant that I was the babysitter most of the time.

"Okay, Justin, decide where you want to put us," Uncle Carter said as he came back with all of the Lightspeed team.

Hunter, Lucy, Diamond, and I were kept in the same spots. Uncle Justin had Gregory stand in front of Hunter and on Diamond's left. C.J. was placed in front of me. Uncle Carter stood behind me; Aunt Dana was next to me. Uncle Ryan was behind Hunter and Aunt Kelsey was next to Hunter. Uncle Chad stood next to Aunt Dana. Uncle Joel was next to Uncle Carter and behind Aunt Dana. Aunt Angela was next to Aunt Kelsey. Captain Mitchell was behind Me and Hunter but in-between Uncle Carter and Uncle Ryan.

"Okay, everyone, smile," Uncle Justin said. We all smiled as Uncle Justin snapped a few photos.

"Beautiful job, everyone," Uncle Justin said.

Diamond looked up at me and opened her arms; I kneeled down on the ground and picked her up. "You just want to be held today, don't you, Shining Diamond," I whispered into her ear.

She giggled as she buried her head into my neck. I looked up at Aunt Dana and Uncle Carter, they both smiled as they saw what their youngest child's actions.

"All right everyone, lunch is on the tables. Please go back to your seats, so Rocky can stop complaining about his stomach," Uncle Jason announced through a microphone.

"Finally, let's eat!" Uncle Rocky exclaimed. It was immediately followed by another loud resounded smack. "Ouch, Tanya, that hurt. Adam control you woman!"

All of us laughed, poor Uncle Rocky. I hoped he stopped talking about his stomach soon. Hunter and I looked at each other before we gave back each child to their respective parents. Diamond held onto me tightly not wanting to go but I knew that Aunt Dana and Uncle Carter would insist that she eat lunch with them.

"Diamond, if you go with your parents, I'll save a dance for you. How does that sound?" I asked.

All of my cousins knew that I had chosen to take up dance as a sport instead of gymnastics like my mom or martial arts like my dad. Growing up I did both, and I still did them but they weren't the sport that I preferred. Usually when I promised my cousins a dance, they all knew that it meant something fun and creative.

"Okay," she said as I handed her to Uncle Carter.

"I'll be back for you later, Diamond Star," I said as Hunter and I walked back towards the table that was on the stage.

Hunter pulled my seat out for me as I sat down in the chair. I looked down at the plate in front of me. It wasn't anything fancy, since there were quite a few children who were picky eaters. The plate had a fruit salad, which I had helped mom prepare last night, along with chicken strips and a small side of ranch dressing. Aunt Aisha had made mashed potatoes and gravy this morning to go with it. While our wedding lunch wasn't the typical kind, it was the type that worked for our family.

We ate lunch with not a lot of talking. I couldn't help but smile as I watched at how silly my family was being with our lunch. Simple foods for our family, we all knew that our family was large and it grew every time another ranger team took on the duty of becoming rangers.

After everyone had finished eating, Uncle Jason took the area that was serving as the stage. I wondered what my uncle was going to say. "Hi, everyone, first I want to say thanks for coming to the wedding of our Crimson Ranger and Indigo Ranger. I know that we've all been waiting for this wedding since the 2004 Ranger reunion, when most of us took bets on when they would get married. So, I have the list in front of me and everyone that lost, which is most of us have to pay Dana, Andros, and Maya. I hope everyone remembered to bring their wallets and pay their dues."

I looked at Hunter; both of us seemed to have the same expression of shock. I couldn't believe that a gambling pool on when we would get married had been started, especially four years ago. I wondered who started the pool. If I was to guess, I would say that Uncle Jason and Uncle Adam were behind it.

"Anyway, change of topic before I get set on fire, I can see that look in your eyes Clarissa Elisheba Oliver,"

"BRADLEY," Hunter and I shouted to my uncle, along with several other voices.

"Forgive me; I forget that your marriage came with a new last name. I'm not used to calling you Mrs. Bradley and I probably won't for some time. I swear, I kept seeing you as a little baby not long after you started walking," Uncle Jason's voice had tears.

"You looked so beautiful walking up that aisle. You looked like your mom when she and your dad got married. While you're now all grown, I will forever see the little girl that I use to look after and asked me to tell her stories about being a Power Ranger. Or the fifteen year old who ratted all of us red rangers out about the moon mission, or the sixteen year old who became her own unique ranger color. Not taking after her mom's pink or her dad's green, white, and red colors in the spandex. You became your own color, showing all of us that while you are your parent's child; you are always going to be an independent little lady just like you've always been as soon as you started walking.

"You and Hunter deserve all the happiness in the world after all of the issues that life has thrown at you. You were both separated for six years. After you reacquainted yourselves with each other, Hunter turns out to be the evil ranger. I can't help but think that you and your mom had the weirdest issues when it came to guys, you both ended up married to the evil one."

Laughter rang out through the tent, it was true mom and I had both married our own evil rangers. I wonder whose fault that was.

"But through thick and thin you have both managed to look after and care for each other. So, I won't bother going into the embarrassing stories that I have about Claire. I'll let someone else handle those. To Claire and Hunter," Uncle Jason said as he finished his speech.

I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my cheeks. While I wanted to throw something at Uncle Jason for the embarrassing stories bit, I was in awe of his speech it was so beautiful. I knew that he was right; Hunter and I did deserve happiness…

**A/N: Wow, another chapter done. I got this done in two days. So, Claire and Hunter have met and bonded with Lightspeed Rescue. We've met the children of Lightspeed Rescue. What did you think of them? Which team will Claire and Hunter talk to next chapter?**

**We've also heard the first of probably many speeches. I won't write speeches for every character. I'm thinking that Tommy, Kim, Jayden, Blake, Tori, and Kira will get to make speeches. I don't think they'll all be in the next chapter but you never know.**

**HUGE shout out to MF 22, StarSlingerSnitch, and brankel1 for reviewing. If you review you'll get a shout out. ^_^**


	4. Space

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, if I did none of the Tommy/Kat relationship would have ever happened.**

**Crimson and Indigo: The Wedding**

_Hunter and I did deserve happiness…_

_Claire_

Uncle Jason stepped down from the stage area. I looked over at Hunter; he sent me a small smile. I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered softly into his ear. I looked down and softly into my lap.

I felt the shivers run down my spine as he softly whispered back into my ear, "Just as I love you, Clarissa Bradley."

_Hunter_

I looked at my wife. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Claire was my wife. She was mine, she had been for a long a time but she was now legally my wife. She meant the world to me; she had been a constant part of my life.

When I left Shiba House at age twelve with my parents, I had left her behind. She had only been ten at the time. Sometimes at night when I slept I could hear her sobs as she cried out for me to come back to her. It was the first time that I had broken her heart.

I broke her heart a second time when I had found her again. I had found her in Blue Bay Harbor, oddly enough. I had taken her and Sensei Kanoi captive in my quest for vengeance against him to get my parents back. After our expedition to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, Blake and I had left Blue Bay Harbor, neither of us knowing when we would return.

After seeing her again for that second time, I couldn't leave her. She was all I had left of my time at Shiba House. I had continued my Samurai training after I left but it had never been the same without Lauren, Jayden, and Claire. When my parents and I had heard about Charlie Shiba dying, my heart broke and went out to the three. They all lost someone dear, Lauren and Jayden lost their father, while Claire, my strong beautiful Claire had lost her uncle. Charlie was the uncle that she was the closest to out of the many that she had had.

Charlie was one of her few biological relatives in her life, she loved him the most because he was one of the few people to understand the little girl, that had become my wife only a few short hours ago. Claire had been seven when she had learned of the special talent that came from select Shiba family members. We all knew that her life was put into even more danger because of this talent that was passed on in the family but skipped every few generations.

If my in-laws had had their way, Claire wouldn't have inherited the talent or have all of the training that she had had as a child. It was crucial though for Claire to survive, especially against Master Xandred. While I had inherited my Thunderbird folding zord from my dad and the inherited symbol power, I was never good with my kanji. Most of the Crimson rangers had never been good with their kanji. It wasn't what we were meant to do. The Crimson ranger was meant to protect the Indigo ranger on the Samurai team. It had been this way back to the beginning of the existence of the Samurai Rangers 17 generations ago. Claire, Jayden, Lauren, myself, and several others would create the 18th generation of Samurai Rangers when the time came but for now we were allowed to enjoy our lives.

I was grateful that Claire had chosen to become my wife; we both knew that our lives would never be easy. They hadn't been easy to begin with; we had started training to become Samurai at the age of four. Both of us had been on the Ninja Storm Ranger team, we had teamed up with Dino Thunder a year after we had completed our time as rangers, then we were a part of an all ranger veteran team not even two months ago.

It had been difficult but it had been well served. We both knew that our time as Power Rangers wasn't over but when we returned to the spandex suits was something that neither of us knew and it wasn't going to be anything that we could predict. It would happen when it happened. We just needed to be prepared for it and give Lauren enough time to complete her part of her destiny.

But none of that mattered today, what did matter was that Claire and I had finally gotten married. We had been waiting for this day since my beautiful turned 18; it was when we had first started talking about it. While many people who didn't know us thought we were crazy for getting married after only dating for four years, didn't the type of bond that we shared with each other.

We knew since Claire was nine that this day would happen. It didn't happen often that one found their soul mate but it had happened for Claire and I. We had known this day would come and it was finally here, Claire was my wife. She would be the mother of my children, she would be the one that carried them for nine months but they would be our children, children that we both created.

We hadn't talked about having kids, a lot. It did come up from time to time but we both decided to wait until after the battle with Master Xandred. We didn't want to bring our children in a world where they wouldn't get the love and attention that we could give them in their first few months. It wouldn't be fair to us or them. We both knew that we wanted children, I could see it in her eyes just how much she wanted us to have a baby, and I had seen especially when we had talked with the Lightspeed Rescue team. When she had touched her Aunt Dana's stomach, I could see it in her eyes. She was thinking about having a baby, I couldn't say that I blamed her.

I wanted to us to have a baby of our own. I had wanted us to have a baby right away but… it wasn't possible at the moment. We had baby sat so many of her cousins, most of whom were young children or infants, it was inevitable that with all of the babysitting that we did for my wife's many aunts and uncles.

"I'm so glad that you became my wife," I whispered softly into my wife's ear. I could feel her shiver at my words.

Before she could say anything, I saw my brother walk up onto the stage. I wonder what my brother and co-best man had to say.

"Hey, is this on?" Blake asked into the mike. All of us looked at my brother. This was going to be either really moving or really embarrassing and I was leaning towards being embarrassing knowing Blake.

"YES," several voices, excluding Claire and I, called out. There was a large amount of giggling that also took place in the event of all the voices that had come together to shout at my brother.

"Alright, well, I'm just going to get my speech out of the way now because we have a few that we'll need to go through throughout the day and the night. I'm not really sure where to start. But I guess I'll start with the typical congratulations to the bride and groom.

"Anyway, Hunter has been my best friend and brother for ten years now. He's been a great brother. I can't think of one bad thing to say about Hunter. He's always willing to listen and take care of anyone. He's looked after me since we were thirteen, even if we were staying with Sensei Omino at the Thunder Ninja Academy. I can't tell you how many times my brother has been turned evil or how many times Claire has had to knock him out of his evil ways.

"Bro, you're wife has one hell of an arm and I don't feel sorry for you. So, Claire, if he ever acts like a jerk, you go right ahead and slug him. But anyway, Claire and Hunter have had this connection between them since before I ever came into the picture but when Hunter and Claire met each other again when we moved to Blue Bay Harbor anyone could see that those two were made for each other.

"When she and Jayden had approached Dustin, Hunter, and me, she didn't say a word or even look at Hunter. She said hi to me then turned around and walked away but she ignored my brother. She eventually turned around to say 'Oh, and Hunter tell Xavier that Aria says hello' then she walks off. Of course, I knew who Xavier was because we didn't keep secrets from each other, we still don't. But I remember I was so confused because I had never heard of Claire or Aria, Hunter and our parents briefly mentioned them from time to time but no one ever went into specifics. Not until the day that she walked into our lives and didn't bother to act like she didn't know Hunter.

"Claire, you have been the little fireball that walked into my life. I can't tell you how glad I am that you danced your way into our lives. You have changed my brother in more ways than I think any of us realize. You've made him into the man that he has become today and the guy that he was when he first became my brother. You've always looked after all of us Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers. You made yourself available 24/7 for all of us, you're an amazing friend and I'm proud that I get to call you my baby sister.

"I know that you'll both take care and look after each other. So, I say welcome to the family Baby sis and take care of the 'Dark and Brooding' guy to your left because you're now stuck with him and his pessimistic ways for the rest of your life."

I looked over at Claire to see that she had tears in her eyes; I leaned over and kissed her cheek before I reached my hand up to gently brush away the tears that had started to fall. "You're not supposed to cry on your wedding day," I whisper softly into her ear.

"I can't help it when everyone makes such lovely speeches or the fact that I still feel like this is a dream that we're here and finally married," She said with a sniffle.

I knew what she meant, I couldn't believe it either. Here we were at twenty (Claire) and twenty-two (Me) and now newly wedded. I knew that most people thought we were crazy, hell Blake couldn't believe that we had beaten him and Tori down the aisle. Of course everyone was still waiting on Conner to propose to Kira, but I had my suspicions as to when that would happen. But with Conner you couldn't be sure.

I smiled at my beautiful wife and wrapped her arms around her. I knew what she meant. I held her to my chest and gently ran my hands through her hair. I knew that I was going to get into trouble with my mother-in-law and my beautiful wife's maids of honor for ruining her hair. I couldn't help it; I knew that she needed me. She needed me to hold her.

I held her and let her cry softly into my suit jacket. I didn't care about the suit; I knew that she needed me. We had always known when we had needed each other. I held her and just let her cry. She was my wife and I knew better than to piss her off.

"Before else in your crazy family decides to make a speech, let's go talk with the Space Rangers," I suggest because I know that there will be more sentimental speeches that are going to make Claire cry even more.

She nods her head as I stand up and to pull her chair back. I hold my hand out for her, which she grabs. I look at our hands; I'll never get over how perfect it feels to have her hand inside of mine. It makes me feel better.

I led my wife over towards the table where Space Rangers and second generation of Turbo had been placed.

_Claire_

I smiled as Hunter led me towards the table where Uncle Andros was sitting back with a smug smile on his face, the cheeky bastard.

I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to participate in a wedding pool; I never thought Uncle Andros would do that but then again, he was a red. They like to gamble, there was always a big 'Red Ranger Only' poker night three times a year that I never got to attend. I wasn't a red ranger, Hunter had been to a few but he wouldn't tell me anything. I swear it's like they take a secret oath or something!

Actually, on second thought knowing my uncles and my dad, yes they would take a secret oath with a contract. If they did, more than likely Conner wasn't invited to anything because he can't keep a secret, he was the one who told all of my uncles about my dad becoming a ranger and having the color black. That had taken place at the 2005 Ranger Reunion, just after the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm team up.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two people who won me a substantial amount of money," Uncle Andros said as he spotted Hunter and I walking towards the table.

I rolled my eyes but moved to hug my uncle as he stood up and held his arms out.

"Yeah, yeah, how did you know anyway?" I asked as I moved back to look up at my uncle.

"You know I can't tell you everything, Claire," he replied as he tapped his temple.

I rolled my eyes; I should have known that I wasn't going to get anything out of him. I turned towards Aunt Ashley and smiled at her. I wrapped my arms around my honey-haired aunt, "Aunt Ashley, I've missed you!"

Aunt Ashley had been one of my favorite baby sitters as a kid, she always told the best stories about her time as a Ranger. It was always so much fun to just get to spend with Aunt Ashley and the other Space Rangers on the Astro Mega Ship as a kid. While, whenever I went to visit my aunts and uncles who lived in space rather on a planet, it was always lots of fun. DECA was always something that had fascinated me as a child.

"Ah, I've missed you too, Claire. I can't believe you're married, it feels like yesterday, your dad was calling me and Andros asking for us to babysit you, because he had to go somewhere," She said, her voice full of tears.

I knew that she was having a flashback moment of me as a kid. It seemed like everyone was having those moments today. I smiled at my honey haired aunt and let the few tears that were in my eyes run down my face.

"Oh, sweetie, you're not supposed to cry. It's your wedding day, you're supposed to be happy," she said as she pulled me into another hug.

"I am happy, but everyone keeps having flashback moments and I'm just upset that I'm causing them," I sob softly.

"Oh, Claire, you're the first Ranger-baby. You're special and we always will see you as a little baby, because we love you and we find it hard to believe that you're now a beautiful twenty year old woman who has tied the knot to the one person who makes you the most happy. It's something that none of us are ready to admit to ourselves," She said as she hugs me tighter to her.

"What's wrong?" A voice, that sounds like Aunt Cassie, questions.

"The flashback moments, have caused us to have an upset bride," Aunt Ashley said as she patted my back.

"Oh, sweetie, it's just hard for us to believe that you're all grown up. We've known you since you were a little baby," Aunt Cassie says as she takes me into her arms.

I stifle my sobs and tears as I listen to them. I know that I'll be going through the same things when their kids all get married or even when my own kids get married, if I have kids. I'll more than likely experience the flashbacks when I see Jayden and Trini get married as I've seen both of them grow up.

"Hey, why's the bride crying?" Another voice, that sounds like Uncle T.J., questions.

"She's having a moment, T.J.," Aunt Ashley replies.

"All right well, I want to hug the bride before the mob of six kids that we call children, nieces or nephews, gets to the bride. There is only so much that Zhane, Karone, and Carlos can do to hold them off," T.J. says.

Boy is he right, babysitting the six Space Ranger children was always a mixture of fun and danger. Especially with the oldest three; Aria Johnson, Krista Johnson, and Andros Jr. or A.J. to everyone else. The three of them were crazy fun to look after, Aria and A.J. were the same age but A.J. was six months older than her. Krista is ten and is as beautiful as her mother.

Of course the youngest three are probably the wildest ones out of the six. Dean Johnson, Emma Hammond, and Penelope (Zhane and Karone's daughter) were a total nightmare. When the three were together, it was utter chaos but I loved all six of them to death.

"Hi, Uncle T.J.," I said as I moved from his wife's arms into his own.

"Well, well, you've officially joined the Married Ranger Club, congrats and good luck," Uncle T.J. said.

"Ha ha very funny, Uncle T.J., if anyone should be worried it will have to be Hunter," I replied as a playfully punched my uncle on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Claire, Blake wasn't kidding you've got one hell of an arm. Hunter I would be careful with your wife. When she's pregnant you're going to be in for it," Uncle T.J. jokingly said to my husband. I glanced behind me to see that he was there in Aunt Ashley's arms.

"Don't I know it, I've had my attitude handed to me by my wife, for a very long time T.J. Believe I know when to give in and when to fight with her," Hunter replies as I spot something moving over towards us.

"I wanna hug Claire first," the soft voice of Aria Johnson exclaims as she moves towards me.

Oh boy, I guess that means that Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone, and Uncle Carlos have finished with Operation Distraction.

"No, I wanna," the voice of Krista Johnson shouted back just as fiercely as her sister's.

"How about I get a hug from both of you, before you kill each other?" I suggest as I look down at the pair.

Neither girls say anything else but launch themselves into my arms. I smile as I look at Hunter to see that he's got Penelope and Emma in his arms. Concluding that the pair of boys missing are somewhere nearby as always when the hug fest begin.

"Claire, I've missed you but why did you have to get married?" Aria asks, the twelve year old girl shakes out her dark locks.

"Well, Hunter and I have wanted to get married for a while Aria. We felt that now was the best time when you and your cousins were older to remember this moment. Between both of you and me, if Hunter and I had gotten married when he wanted both of you would have been around Trini's age," I whisper softly to my cousins.

They both giggle as they look over at Hunter as he now as A.J. and Dean tugging on his arms for something. I place both the Johnson girls down. Knowing that they'll either go back to bickering or find something to distract them.

"Just where do you both think you're going with my groom?" I ask the pair of boys.

A.J. and Dean both freeze and look over at me. I can see the blush that's creeping up A.J.'s face like he just caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar, something that I have seen him do, when I baby-sat the little rugrat.

"Nothing," Dean says as he looks up at me, bashing his thick lashes at me.

I know the lash trick; I had seen it many times on Dean Johnson's face. I wasn't going to fall for it now, after all the times that I hadn't.

"Dean Theodore Johnson, don't you give that look," I say as I pluck the ten year old boy off of the ground and from my husband's grip. I hold him tightly in my arms and hug him, knowing that he'll be cringing and trying to break free.

"All right Claire, I give! Please put me down, A.J. and I wanted to take Hunter out to play with us. Conner wants to set up a soccer game and we want Hunter on our team," Dean states as he squirms in my arms like a little earthworm.

"See, was that so hard? All you had to do was tell me," I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek. I knew that he hated being coddled. Dean was the most independent of the six Space Ranger children. He hated being treated like a child.

"Can you hug A.J. or someone else, please?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch at how uncomfortable he sounded.

"All right, but let Hunter and I say hello to the rest of this group, then we'll go out and play soccer with you," I promise him.

"Okay," he replies as he runs as far from me as he possibly can.

I laugh and shake my head as I moved towards Hunter and A.J. who are discussing the soccer match, it seems.

"Please Hunter, oh please. Oh please, oh please. Oh please, oh—" A.J. begs my husband. I laugh harder at the twelve year old boy.

"A.J., don't I get a hug from my favorite mini-red cousin?" I ask as I save my husband from answering his question.

"Claire," he exclaims as he launches himself at me. I smile and hug him, A.J. may be twelve years old but he's the cousin that I'm probably the closest to other than Jayden. I see so much of myself in him, he's been training with Uncle Andros and Uncle Zhane, because he knows that he'll at one point take up the Red Space Ranger mantel from his father.

It's a lot of pressure on him and I know how he feels. It's why I'm always available to him at all hours of the day. While I am for all of my cousins, A.J. is the one who takes me up on that offer the most. He'll call me if he ever has any doubts in his abilities to one day become the Red Ranger and I always tell him to do his best.

"Hi, how's training going?" I ask.

"It's okay, but I'm glad that mom and dad signed me up for Conner's Soccer Camp. It helps keep my mind off the training," he replies.

"Good, Hunter and I will play with you guys, but let us finish up here first okay," I promise my cousin. He nods his head and bounces away to join Dean, Conner, and several other ranger children.

I glance over Hunter and smile as I see him talking with my aunts. I couldn't help but laugh; he had charmed my aunts the day that they all met him. He was quite a charmer when he wanted to be but Hunter could also be shy, when he wanted to be. My husband was a man of many talents and features.

"Thinking about a certain someone?" a voice behind me asked.

I looked over my shoulder to see Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane. "You weren't reading my thoughts were you?" I ask as I turn towards my aunt.

"Nope, but I know you," she replies as she pulls me into a hug. "I can't believe that you're married. I know that you and Hunter will be happy together."

"Thanks Aunt Karone," I respond.

"Now, I want a hug from the beautiful bride," Uncle Zhane says as he pulls me out of Aunt Karone's arms and into his own.

"Hi, Uncle Zhane," I state as I hug him. I smiled at my uncle who was the first ever silver ranger. It was difficult to believe that he had been frozen in ice for years before Uncle Andros and the rest of the Space Ranger team had managed to free him from his icy coffin.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat me down in a seat next to Aunt Ashley. Aunt Karone was standing behind Uncle Zhane.

"I'm happy, but it hasn't sunk in that I'm married yet," I honestly replied. I was right it hadn't sunk in fully that I was married or that I had a husband yet.

"I know what you mean," another voice that had a slight Hispanic accent said from behind me.

"Uncle Carlos!" I exclaim as I move out of my seat and into my uncle's arms. I had wondered where he had been. He reminded me so much of Uncle Adam.

"Hi, Claire, now Hunter, all of us T.J., Andros, Zhane, Justin, and I want you to take care of this beautiful girl. We've all seen her grow up just like you have but if we hear you've done anything to upset her, just know that Andros and Zhane can hide your body off-planet," Uncle Carlos threatened my new husband who wasn't that far from me.

"You already know I won't hurt her Carlos. We had this same talk at the last Ranger Game Night three weeks ago," Hunter replied.

Yes, we do have various ranger events that go on in the year. Not every team attends but the big things that we always do together are Ranger reunions, weddings, baby showers or anything baby related, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Fourth of July, and Super Bowl parties. There are other events that happen between certain teams such as the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder picnic's that take place during the second weekend of September. It varies from team to team but we always see each other multiple times a year.

"Seriously Uncle Carlos, why am I hearing this again? I've been hearing this since Hunter and I got engaged during Christmas," I retort with a strong eye roll.

I can't stand it when my uncles get all over protective. It makes me feel like a little kid who needs the bed to checked for monsters.

"We're just looking out for you, Claire," Uncle Justin says as he snaps more photos.

I open my mouth to give a sarcastic reply when I hear. "Claire, Hunter, will you hurry up and get out here! I have tons of little children who want a soccer match!" Conner says from across the tent.

"We'll be right there," I shout back as I quickly kiss and hug all of my aunts and uncles a quick goodbye before I lead my husband over towards where Conner is standing surrounded by a bunch of little kids that are my cousins. There are even some of the older ones. I also notice that the Dino Thunder team was also there.

Oh, boy this is going to be one interesting game.

**A/N: MF22 you brought up a lot of great questions last chapter. I won't answer them all but yes Conner does have two of his soccer camps set up. He has one in Reefside that he works on and another in Blue Bay Harbor that his twin brother Eric helps to run, along with the Ninja Storm team, during the summer. He'll be opening a third soccer camp in Ocean Bluff next summer with the help of R.J. and Dom, but more details talking about that will be mentioned in either next chapter or a later one.**

**As for Conner and him proposing, I have a special plan for that one. There were some possible hints to it during this chapter but I won't give any spoilers for it.**

**We've met the Space Rangers, Justin was a part of this chapter because he did work with most of the Space Rangers, so he's sitting with them. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday (August 19, 2013), I had meant to finish the chapter over the weekend but because I was cleaning I didn't have time. Also yesterday was my 19****th**** birthday so I figured I would finish the chapter last night and have it ready for today.**

**Shoutout to MF22 and brankel1. Keep your fingers crossed that I have another chapter up next week. I'm sure it's obvious which team it will be but who will be after them, I'm always open to suggestions from all of you. ^_^**


	5. Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did the Legendary Battle would be at the end of Power Rangers Mega Force not Power Rangers Super Mega Force.**

**Crimson and Indigo: The Wedding**

_Oh, boy this is going to be one interesting game._

_Claire_

"Come on Claire," multiple voices called out to me.

I rolled my eyes as I realized that most of the little cousins were going to play this game of soccer. I looked down at the voices that had called me out; I smiled as I saw Diamond, C.J., Greg, A.J., Emma, Penelope, Aria, Krista, Dean, Maggie Scott, and Daniel.

"Conner how is this going to work? I am after all in my wedding dress," I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"Come on Claire, we all know that you probably have ten different outfits that you'll be changing into throughout the night," Trent said with a prominent smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, it was actually a total of five outfits that I would be changing into or out of during the day.

"Actually, its five outfits you dork," Kira replied as she smacked Trent in the back of the head.

"Thanks, Kira," I respond while I glance up at Hunter. I giggle into my hand as I see how big his eyes are. It's funny; I didn't expect him to react to that number of wardrobe changes. Besides it's not like they were for him.

Dad had mentioned something the day before about Hunter having two outfit changes during the wedding, so what was my husband complaining about. I wasn't going to tell Hunter that I knew that. It was going to be my secret until he left to go change. I loved teasing Hunter when I got the chance, it was something that always made me smile because as Blake had said, my husband is very 'dark and brooding' but he's been more relaxed these last few years.

"You're welcome, Claire. Besides Trent, you're not supposed to be mean to the bride," Kira said as she turned her attention back towards the three guys that she had had to become a team with.

"You also forget Trent, that it was Kira and I who managed to convince Conner and Ethan into accepting you into the team," I said as I looked at the Dino Thunder artist.

His face flushed with a bright red color as he remembered that it taken both Kira and I to get Conner and Ethan into giving him a fair chance. I hadn't been happy with the boy for trapping my dad in amber. I, personally, think he's lucky that my mom didn't decide to kill him because my mom had panicked like crazy when she learned that my dad was trapped in amber. Let's not forget that he was then stuck in his ranger suit for three and a half weeks. Oh, yeah he was also invisible for another two weeks before Aunt Hayley and Uncle Billy found a way to make visible. And then he went into a coma straight afterwards. Yeah, he's definitely lucky that my mom didn't kill him, because she could have and no one would have found his body, at least no one on earth.

"Sorry, Claire," he said as his cheeks flushed an even brighter pink color.

"Its fine, I'll be back in ten minutes. Kira you coming?" I asked as I moved towards the house.

She shook her head, "I have to change myself, not to mention that Hunter has to also."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Are you coming along, Hunter?" I ask my husband as I turn around looking at him. I smiled and reached my hand out. I smiled as Hunter grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him, as we moved back towards the house.

We moved quickly through the house towards the rooms that we had gotten ready in. I moved towards my bedroom upstairs while Hunter was in the downstairs guest bedroom.

"I'll see you in a little bit, all right?" he asked as he moved towards the door.

"Yup," I reply as I give him a quick peck on the lips.

I moved away from the bedroom and upstairs to my bedroom, it was mostly empty. There were still a few boxes that were going to be moved to our home in Panorama City. Ji was going to be taking them later tonight to our house, for us.

I reached my hands down my back, trying to unzip the back of my dress, only to realize that I had forgotten it was full of silk and lace covered buttons. I groaned out loud, there were far too many for me to unbutton myself. I sat down on my head, to stop me from banging my head against the door like I wanted to do.

I sat on the bed and rolled my eyes before I got up and moved towards the dresser. I pulled out a pair of black leggings, crimson shorts, my black and indigo jacket, and an indigo colored V-neck t-shirt. I also grabbed a pair of black ankle socks and my black tennis shoes. I tossed them on the bed and looked out the bedroom window, while I waited for Hunter to hopefully come upstairs and find me to help get me out of this dress.

I looked down to see that yard was empty; it looked like everyone was in the tent. The weather had been beautiful this morning for the ceremony but we were expecting rain later today. I hadn't heard a specific time but I knew that most of the adults would be staying in the tent.

I moved my attention over towards the small area that would be the soccer field; it wouldn't be a long game I suspected because none of the little kids would want to play a long game. Mom was planning on setting up different things inside the tent while we kept the kids distracted. How mom managed to anything like that was beyond me but I knew mom could do it. She was always one of those people that could organize anything in a short notice.

I sighed in defeat knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of this dress without any help. I grabbed my clothes and shoes and walked downstairs towards the guest room. I gently knocked on the door, hoping that I hadn't caught Hunter at a bad time.

My husband opened the door and looked down at me. I saw that he was already dressed for the most part, it looked like he hadn't gotten his shoes on yet or his socks.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked as I walked into the room.

"I may have forgotten something very vital in changing," I say as I turn around to show him the back that has lots of little buttons.

I heard him chuckle as he turned me towards him. "That would be a problem," he said.

I nodded my head and placed my stuff on the bed. "Will you help me?" I ask as I turn towards him again and glance back.

"Of course," Hunter replied as he started working on the buttons that were at the back of my neck. I couldn't stop the shiver from the sensation of being touched there. I was ticklish in the back of the neck, and it took everything I had to not squirm around like a fish.

"I'm sorry if this tickles sweetheart," Hunter said as he stopped unbuttoning the back of my dress. He parted the dress down to my shoulder blades before he placed a kiss where my neck and shoulder met.

I couldn't hold the shiver back. I sighed knowing that what he was trying. As much as we both wanted 'that' to happen it wasn't going to be happening for a few hours.

"You know we need to get outside," I said reminding Hunter why he was helping me out of my wedding dress. He wouldn't be happy about it but I wasn't going to get into any trouble with my mom for missing something like this.

He groaned before he got back to the task at hand. It didn't take long for him to unbutton the rest of my dress. Once he was done I moved towards the bed and grabbed my shorts and shirt. I headed towards the bathroom just off to the side of the room. I knew that if I stayed in there with him we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off of each other. It was a side effect of having mated spirit animals.

Aria and Xavier had explained this to us when we were little but it was something that Hunter and I had to be constantly reminded about by both Aria, Xavier, and my parents when we had found each other, again, four years ago. My parents were happy that we were married but I knew just how concerned they were for us.

I quickly slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind. Just as I heard the knob, try to turn. I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry dear, you know I have to get dressed," I called through the door.

Hunter mumbled a response that I couldn't quite hear but it didn't matter. We both knew that I was doing this for the both of us to keep us from getting off track of what we were supposed to do.

I quickly changed out of my dress and hung it on a hanger that was on the door hanger. I quickly walked out the door in black leggings underneath my crimson shorts. My black and indigo long sleeve workout jacket was unzipped showing my indigo shirt.

"You look beautiful," Hunter said as he looked at me from the bed. I smiled and moved forward to give him a quick kiss before I grabbed my shoes and socks from next to him. I sat down where my shoes and socks had previously been.

I quickly slipped my socks on and placed my feet in my shoes. After I finished I looked over at Hunter to see that he was already done. I smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss.

"We need to get outside. Or my mom might send a search party for us," I tease Hunter as I stand up and pull him along with me.

We both leave the room and move back towards the back yard. I smile as I see that Kira is out of her dress in a similar outfit to my own but in red and yellow instead of crimson and indigo. We girls had to stick to our own colors.

"Glad to see you could make it. I was going to have your Uncle Rocky go look for you," Conner said as he spotted Hunter and I moving towards him and the others.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Kira smacked Conner on the back of the head. I really hoped that he didn't lose any brain cells. If he did he was going to be in big trouble. Of course, taking soccer balls to the head didn't help him either.

"OW, Kira, that hurt," Conner semi-shouted.

Trent and Ethan were all laughing at the scene in front of them. I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at the second red Tyrannosaurus ranger.

"Well, you deserved it!" Kira said with an arched eyebrow, just daring him to talk back to her.

"All right, why don't we split up teams, how about boys versus girls?" I suggest to the little kids, knowing that they'll get more into the game than any of us past rangers.

Shrieks of 'YES', 'Yay', and even a few 'Aahs' could be heard from the eleven kids that were playing.

"But Claire, we need another girl to play. We're one short," the voice of Penelope, Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone's daughter says.

I quickly look and count. "You're right Penelope. Why don't you and the others go see if you can coerce another cousin to play soccer with us?" I suggest knowing that the six little girls would pull out the fake tears and puppy faces if need be to get another player on our team.

"Okay," The six girls called out as they sprinted back into the tent. I wondered which other cousin of mine they would con into playing. I smiled and shook my head knowing that it would be someone that wasn't expecting it. After all those six girls were dangerous together because of the 'puppy-dog' face. I swear they will get anyone eating out of the palms of their hands.

"Hey, where did the girls go?" Conner asked as he looked around for the six missing ranger children.

"They went to see if anyone else wanted to play soccer with us," I replied as I shook my head. Conner had never been the smart one out of the Dino Thunder rangers but he was an inspiring leader which was something that the team needed when neither of my parents could lead the team.

"Come on Trini, it will be lots of fun!" Maggie Scott promised my little sister, as all the girls walked out the tent. I smiled as I saw little Trini, she was looking at her cousins with a look of excitement. It was wonderful to see her smiling and willing to play with her cousins.

"Are you going to be playing soccer with us, Trini?" I ask trying to help my cousins with my little sister.

"Claire," Trini exclaimed running from the other little girls. She took a jumping leap, she would more than likely be taking gymnastics like mom because the little monkey could fly like a bird.

I caught her before she could fall and hurt herself. "So will you be playing?" I asked my little sister again.

"Uh-huh," she replied as she nodded her head. I smiled down at her. She was probably the one person in the world that I wanted to protect from all of the dangers in the world, the most. Seeing Trini and all of my cousins grow up together over the years had made me realize that what we had done as Power Rangers was worth it. It was worth all of the pain and injury just to see my cousins and little sister live a normal, happy life.

"Yay, now we have even teams," I said as I hugged my sister close to me.

I turned back towards the group to see that all of my male cousins playing were watching Hunter and Conner in awe. Most of them did have fathers who had been red rangers. It was a weird complex that I could never figure out.

"Conner, we're ready to play now," I say, interrupting whatever he's about to say.

"Awesome, let's play!" he said enthusiastically, making the little ones cheer in excitement with him.

We all moved towards the playing area. There were little nets set up on each end of the field. There were also cones to mark out the center and boundaries of the field.

"Now, before we start, I want to remind all of you that we do have little children playing. So no rough housing or kicking the ball hard," I say looking at Conner, Ethan, and Trent. Reminding them of the three four year olds that were playing soccer with us, I knew what the three of them could get up to if they didn't remember that there were little children present.

"Come on Claire!" The three voices of Conner, Ethan, and Trent all whined.

"I'm just reminding you to be mindful of my cousins and sister. So help me Zordon if any of them get injured it will on your heads," I said making sure that the little ones would still be safe.

"All right, we'll be gentle," Ethan said as he looked at Trent and Conner. The pair of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, boys can start first," I say as Trini and I move towards the area where the others were.

"Do you think we're going to win, Claire?" Trini asked me. I looked down at my little sister.

"Yeah, besides girls are better than boys!" I say as we reach the others.

"Yeah!" the other girls exclaimed at hearing my words.

"Let's play some soccer," Kira said. I could see by the look in her eye that she wasn't going to make it easy for Conner and the others to win.

I set Trini down on the ground and looked over at the boys.

It was a great game we played. It was so much, thankfully no one got hurt. I was glad to see my friends and cousins let loose and go wild.

Hunter was having just as much of a fun time as I was. I smiled as I remembered that our game of soccer had ended up becoming a game of tag. The older cousins came out to play with us, making it a whole group of ranger children and the Dino Thunder team. It was so much fun for all of us, we were just enjoying ourselves and having fun.

I couldn't think of a time when we had had this much. It was wonderful to just play and laugh with all of my cousins. The little ones all adored Hunter and I knew that they loved him, Trini, especially. Hunter had helped me babysit most of the little cousins he and Blake would spend holidays with us. I loved it when we got to spend time with all of my cousins, they were wonderful with all of my family.

Mom and all of my aunts had wanted Hunter to join the family back when I had first introduced him to all of them. Dad and my uncles preferred trying to scare him off but it didn't work. Here I was, four years after introducing him to my family, happily married to the one person who meant so much to me. Trini loved him just as much as she did Jayden. She now had two big brothers to look after her.

"I hate to interrupt all of this fun, but the co-maids of honor wanted to make their speech," mom said.

All of us, the cousins, Trini, Jayden, Hunter, and I looked at mom. A loud chorus, "Ah, but Aunt Kim." Had followed as we all made our way back inside the tent. It had been changed again, this time to look like a carnival. I couldn't wait to play after Tori and Kira's speech.

I looked over at my blonde and honey-blonde friends that were on the stage. I simply raised an eyebrow at them. I hoped that they would keep it short.

"Hi everyone, so if you don't know us, I'm Tori. I was the blue Ninja Storm ranger," Tori said.

"And I'm Kira. I was once the yellow Dino Thunder ranger," Kira added.

"Anyway, we've known Claire and Hunter for a few years. We've fought with them," Tori said.

"You've fought against them," Kira mumbled.

My family burst into laughter. I shook my head and hid my face in Hunter's chest. I didn't want to think about those days.

"But through the good and bad, Hunter and Claire have always been there, for each other." _Tori_

"And for their team." _Kira_

"The Dino Thunder newbies," Tori said with a giggle at the end.

"Their respective ninja school students," Kira added, while giving Tori a mock glare for the 'newbie' comment.

"They've stuck together through thick and thin. When Hunter and Blake left Blue Bay Harbor for a time, Claire was the only one of the entire Ninja Storm team to have faith in them coming back," Tori continued.

"They also spent a year apart when Claire and Jayden had moved from Blue Bay to Reefside not long after their stints as rangers. They managed to have a long distance relationship. Though it wasn't that long of a distance," Kira added. She was always so beautifully sarcastic.

Another burst of laughter came from the family. I knew it was a bad idea having them make a speech but I loved them too much to try and stop them.

"They also spent six years away from each other," Tori quickly threw in.

"Anyway, Claire and Hunter are perfect for each other. They have been since I met them," Kira said.

"So Congrats on getting married guys. We love you both and know that you'll look after each other," they both said at the same time.

"We also want a nieces or nephews to spoil. So if Claire can pop a baby out in the next year, we're good," Kira added as they stepped off the stage.

I turned bright red and buried my head into Hunter's chest. I knew what my parents faces looked like and I didn't want to see it. My family had all burst into laughter at Kira's last comment. As much as Hunter and I both wanted a baby, it wasn't going to be happening for another few years.

_Sorry to disappoint, Kira._ I mentally told myself.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't upload last week. I had no motivation what so ever. I honestly didn't even know if this chapter would even be up today but it's here so yay! I'll try to have another chapter up next week. No promises, though.**

**Who will Claire and Hunter meet in the next chapter?**

**Special thanks to brankel1, StarSlingerSnitch, and MF22 for reviewing. Remember review for a shoutout. ~Lilly Rose Night**


	6. Mystic Force

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, if I did none of this Disney owning Power Rangers business would have happened.**

Sorry to disappoint, Kira. _I mentally told myself._

_Claire_

"All right everyone we can officially start the 'Ranger Fair'" mom said.

Everyone split up into their respective teams and made their way to the different carnival games that mom and my aunts had somehow managed to set up during the soccer game. Mom was always so creative and we needed to do something to keep all of the little ones entertained.

I looked around at all of the different games that had been set up. Wondering which one would catch my attention. I spotted the Ninja Storm booth, it was a Ping-Pong toss. I smiled as I spotted Trini with Dad in front.

Dad had a look of concentration on his face as he held the Ping-Pong ball in his hand. I quickly made my way towards my sister and dad.

"Hi, Trini," I said as I pulled my little sister up into my arms.

"Hi, Claire, guess what daddy's doing," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't know. What is dad doing?" I asked my little sister.

"He's going to win me a fishy!" She exclaimed.

"Win you a fishy, huh," Hunter said his voice coming from left side. I looked over at my husband to see him smiling in amusement at me and my sister.

"Uh huh, he's going to win me a fishy," she repeated confirming my husband.

We turned our attention back to dad, who tossed the ping-pong ball into one of the plastic cups filled with water.

"All right Dr. Oliver, that's one. You still have two more before you win the fish," Cam said as he was temporarily running the booth. All of us Ninja Storm rangers would run this booth. The shifts were a half hour.

"I can do this," dad muttered to himself as he took another ping-pong ball and tossed.

It landed in another plastic cup. Trini let out a yell of happiness. I knew that she was excited about getting a gold fish for a pet.

"One more, Dr. Oliver," Cam said as he looked over at the four of us gathered. Three of us watching my dad play anxiously. We were all hoped that dad could win Trini her fishy.

Dad took a deep breath before he tossed the third ping-pong ball. It landed in the cup. "Yay! I get my fishy!" Trini exclaimed.

I smiled glad that my sister won her fish. "Congrats, Daddy," I say as I give him a hug.

"Thanks, Claire," he says as he takes Trini from my arms. "Now you and Hunter need to go and meet other rangers. And play some games." Dad added as he gave me and Hunter a push away from him.

"So, which team do we want to meet and chit-chat with?" I asked my husband as I looked up at him.

He gazed down at me before placing a quick kiss to my forehead. "Let's go meet with Mystic Force. They seem like an interesting group," he replied.

I nodded my head, and grabbed his hand. We walked in the direction of the bottle toss, which was where the Mystic Force rangers had ended up.

I smiled as I recognized the Green Mystic Ranger. "Hello Xander," I say as we approach the group.

They all turn towards Hunter and I, I can't help but smile to see a girl clad in a blue dress and boy in black slacks and a soft yellow button up. It was nice to know that Tori and Dustin weren't the only rangers to have female blue and a male yellow.

"Claire, Hunter, thanks for inviting us to the wedding," Xander said as he quickly gave me a hug and gave Hunter the 'bro-hug'. That was something I was never going to understand ever, in my life.

"No problem, we always want to meet the new teams. I mean we've all saved the world at one point or another," I reply looking at the others. Three of them seemed to be around my parents age or a little older. I wondered if they were mentors, they didn't seem like they could be rangers. But I wasn't going to judge; dad had been 'back in black' years after his time as the Turbo Red ranger.

"Xander, aren't you going to introduce us?" a girl with short pixie cut black hair, that had streaks of pink running across the front, in a soft baby pink dress asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Claire, Hunter, I want ya both to meet the others. We've got Nick Russell or Bowen in red, Chip Thorn in yellow, Maddie Rocca in blue, Vida Rocca in pink, Udonna our mentor and white ranger, Daggeron the Solaris Knight, Leanbow the Wolf Warrior, and Clare the Gate Keeper," Xander said as he pointed to each individual person.

I smiled and nodded to each person as they were introduced, Hunter did the same.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to us. It's always wonderful to meet other rangers and their teams," I said as I looked at the group in front of me.

"No problem, we're just glad to know that we weren't the only team to have a male yellow and female blue," Vida said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Nope, that would be our team that had the first male yellow and female blue," I said as I looked over at Chip and Maddie. The pair seemed like they would get along well with Dustin and Tori.

"Well, I'm just glad that I get to see Kat. I haven't seen her ages," Xander said.

"You know Kat?" I question the green ranger, looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah, she's actually a one of my mum's cousins. I haven't seen her in a few years but it's great to know that she's married and got kids," Xander replied.

"I didn't know you were related," I said as I looked at Xander closely. He didn't resemble Aunt Kat in any physical way, at least that I could see. But that didn't mean anything. I mean I don't look a thing like Jayden and we're in the same boat as Xander and Aunt Kat.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we went to visit her, a lot or anything. My mum and Kat call each other all the time though, so we never really miss much. But it's nice to see her, I haven't seen since last year. She'll usually come to Briarwood with Jason, Maggie, and Daniel," Xander said.

"Have you met Breanna and Bethany? They're Jason's oldest girls from his first marriage," I ask. I know that Breanna and Bethany don't always get along with Aunt Kat but I can only hope that Xander has met them.

"I haven't and I can't say that I blame them for not wanting to meet us. I mean it must be hard on them. They lost their mum and have a step-mum," Xander replies.

"I'll be right back. Hunter, why don't you stay? I won't be gone long," I say as I look up at Hunter. He just sends me a look that says 'I know what you're up to Clarissa Elisheba Bradley'. I just smile at him as I leave the group in search of Breanna and Bethany.

_Hunter_

I knew what Claire was up to. I wasn't going to stop her. I had learned a long time ago to not stop her when she had that look in her eye. I knew better, I had been on the receiving end of her kanji symbols when we were little quite a bit. Because she was so small, she couldn't hurt me. So she used something that I hadn't expected. She used her kanji, and she's probably the strongest out of Lauren, Jayden, myself, and her in using our symbol power.

"Does she always do that?" a voice asked, I looked over to see that it was Chip, the yellow ranger.

"Sometimes, but I'm not going to stop her," I tell the yellow ranger.

"She's very strong," Udonna said.

"She is," I reply in agreement.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Vida questioned. I knew she was trying to change the subject. I was grateful to her for that.

"We've known each other for a very long time. I've actually known her since her mom was pregnant with her. I was of course a little over a year old at the time so I don't really remember," I say as I remember spending time with her as a baby.

"Wow, that's a long time. You must have seen her through all of her awkward phases," Vida said with a hint of shock in her voice.

"I actually didn't. I had to leave her when she was ten. I didn't see her again until she was sixteen years old. By then, she looked the same as she does now," I said as I thought back to that day four years ago when I had seen her again for the first time in six years.

"So, were you all on the team at the same time?" Nick, the red ranger asked. It was the first time that he had spoken up.

I shook my head. "No, it was originally Shane, Tori, and Dustin that made the team. They're our red, blue, and yellow rangers. Eventually my brother, Blake and I moved to Blue Bay Harbor. We didn't start out as good rangers like the three of them. We wanted to destroy the three of them. We were navy and crimson, respectively. After the three of them and Claire stopped Blake and I from making a huge mistake, Blake and I left Blue Bay.

"Neither of us wanted to leave but we needed time to just be on our own and think about what we had done. We came back a month later. We had both left our hearts in Blue Bay with Claire and Tori. I hadn't even said goodbye so I knew that I was in trouble with Claire—"

"Of course you were in trouble Hunter. You left me without saying goodbye. No note, no email, not even a way for me to find you, you totally deserved that black eye and bruised jaw," the light and feminine voice of Claire said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Claire with Breanna and Bethany Scott. I shook my head as I looked down remembering when she had hit me.

"Claire, were you a ranger when he came back?" Vida asked my wife.

Claire laughed. "I was a ranger before Shane, Tori, and Dustin even got their morphers. I just hadn't used mine. I joined the three of them not long after Hunter and Blake had left," she said.

"You really gave him a black eye and bruised jaw," Maddie asked her voice was full of awe and shock.

"Yeah, I did. I was so mad at him for leaving me, again. Not to mention he was a bit of jerk when he first showed up in Blue Bay the first time. So I had to teach him a lesson," she replied.

"Still, I mean you're a tiny little thing compared to Hunter," Nick said as he looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Nick, never underestimate someone based on their size. They might just surprise you and catch you off guard. When you're least expecting it," Claire said. Her eyes had that dangerous twinkle in them.

"Eh-em, may ask why we're here?" a voice from behind us asked. I looked over to see that Breanna and Bethany were still with us.

_Claire_

"Right, sorry. Xander, I want you to meet Breanna and Bethany Scott. They're Jason's oldest girls. Breanna, Bethany, this is the Mystic Force team. Xander, is Kat's cousin," I say as I pointedly look at Breanna, I know that she's the one who doesn't like the idea of meeting anyone from Kat's family.

"Hi, I'm Xander Bly. It's nice to meet you," he said. I could tell that he was trying to charm the girls. I couldn't blame him, they hadn't wanted to meet him.

"I'm Bethany but you already know that," Bethany said as she spoke up for the first time. She looked a lot like Aunt Trini. I knew that Breanna envied Bethany because of that.

"Well, it's still a pleasure, Bethany. Let me introduce ya to the team. This is Nick our red ranger, Maddie the blue, Chip is yellow, Vida's pink, Udonna our mentor and the white ranger, Daggeron the Solaris Knight, Leanbow the Wolf Warrior, and Clare the Gate Keeper," Xander said as he introduced all of the rangers to Bethany and Breanna.

"Nice to meet you, are all of you rangers?" Bethany asked. I was glad because I had been wondering the same thing about Daggeron, Leanbow, and Clare. Xander hadn't said that they were rangers but they could be like Uncle Mike from Lost Galaxy.

"I'm not a ranger, but Leanbow and Daggeron both are," Clare said. She was very pretty. Her blonde and blue eyes reminded me of Cassidy, who was around here somewhere with Devon.

"So, what do you do? Sorry, if that came out rudely. I'm just curious," I ask.

"I'm a guardian for the gate that keeps your world and my own world closed. My mother was the gate keeper before me," Clare said.

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility. But it seems like you have it under control. Especially since you guys haven't had to use your powers in about a year," I told Clare with a smile.

"Aunt Udonna has helped me with my training over the years," Clare said. I looked at the red haired woman and at Clare. They had the same eyes.

"So, Claire, all of us girls from Dino Thunder to Operation Overdrive, are wondering something," Maddie said speaking up for the first time.

"What are you wondering about?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at the dark haired girl.

"Who has the better arm?" she asked as she nodded her head in the direction of the game that we were all in front of, the same game that Chip was running.

"I don't know," I say as I glance up at Hunter. "But I wouldn't mind finding out. Chip I'll play a round."

"I'll play against you, Mrs. Bradley," Hunter said as he stepped up next to me.

"All right, you both know the rules. On three you both throw," Chip said as he stepped to the side probably not wanting to get hit with any stray softballs that may end up running astray.

"One," Chip said.

"Two," Vida said.

"Three," Xander said. As soon as that word was out of his mouth two softballs flew through the air to each hit a stack of three glass bottles.

The two towers of three were knocked over. I didn't even know who had hit it first.

"Who hit them first?" I asked as I looked at Hunter.

"I can tell you in just a minute," Maddie said. I looked over to see that she had a camera in her hand. I smiled and shook my head, blue rangers and their technology.

"That was amazing, though. I can't believe that you both hit them. That totally earns you both an awesome prize," Xander said as he, and Chip hovered over Maddie's shoulders wanting to know which one of us hit the bottles first.

"So, Vida are you and Maddie related?" I asked as I looked at the pink and blue rangers. They both looked a lot alike. I wondered if they were cousins.

"Yup, we're twins, fraternal twins. But we aren't the only ones with relatives. Nick is Udonna and Leanbow's son. He's also Clare's cousin. And now we know that Xander is your aunt's cousin," Vida said as she looked at us.

"Wow that must have been weird for Nick, fighting with his parents. I mean I know it was weird for me during the Ninja Storm/ Dino Thunder team up," I tell Vida, still waiting to for Maddie to tell us the results of the game.

"It was as weird for him as it was for us. It was awkward few weeks for all us," Vida said.

"I got it!" Maddie exclaimed before I had a chance to reply to Vida.

"Well?" I asked wondering who it was.

"Sorry Claire, but Hunter got them first," Maddie said with a sad smile.

"I figured as much," I said as I mock glare at the now smug looking Hunter.

"Eh, it doesn't matter though. You both still win," Chip said from the booth.

"What's the prize?" Hunter asked as he looked at the yellow ranger.

"One of the large stuffed animals," Chip said.

"I don't need any more but why don't you get one for Trini and I'll get one for someone else," I tell Hunter as I look at the various animals.

"That's fine. I know she'll want the giant owl that I'm staring at," Hunter said. I looked over at the owl that Hunter was looking at; it was a dark grey with a light gray center. It was so cute; it was something that Trini would want.

I looked up at the animals wondering which one I would pick. I smiled as I saw a huge giraffe stuffed animal. I smiled as I got a good look at it. "Hey, Chip can I get the giraffe?" I asked.

"Sure, Claire," Chip said as he handed me the giraffe.

"Thanks, Chip," I said with a smile.

"So, who's the giraffe for?" Hunter asked as he looked at me.

"You'll find out," I said, turning away to look over at Xander. I smiled as I watched him and Bethany bonding with each other.

Breanna wasn't doing anything. I sighed before I moved over towards her, "You could try, you know."

"Why? It's not like they'll matter in ten years from now," Breanna said with a slight hint of poutiness in her voice.

"Breanna Elena Scott, you know that's not true. It wouldn't kill you to give them a chance. I know you miss your mom but she wouldn't want you to be like this. Especially towards Kat, Maggie, Daniel, and Kat's family," I sternly tell her.

I hate being terrible towards any of my cousins but it wasn't fair to Aunt Kat, Maggie, Daniel, Bethany, Xander and his family that Breanna was going to act like a spoiled little brat. Aunt Trini wouldn't have wanted any of this to happen. Breanna had not been raised by Aunt Trini to act like this. Breanna had not spent her first five years acting like this. Aunt Trini hadn't died ten years ago leaving behind a bratty five year old, somewhere in the three years after she had passed and Uncle Jason had remarried Breanna had become what she was today. And no teenage anxiety had nothing to do with this.

"Why do you care so much, Clarissa?" she demanded using my full name.

"I care Breanna, because she was my aunt. And you and Bethany are both my cousins. Just like Maggie and Daniel are both cousins. While you may resent Uncle Jason for getting re-married don't you dare take it out on Maggie, Daniel, or Kat because none of them deserve it. I know you lost your mom but did you ever consider how difficult it was for your dad?

"He didn't marry Kat to replace your mom. He married her because she was able to make him feel something again. He hadn't felt anything since before she died. Yes, your mom is gone but she's never actually left. As long as there is someone to remember her for the person that she is, she'll never be gone. Kat isn't replacing your mom. Yes, Aunt Trini will always have a special place in your dad's heart. But Kat will also have a place in there. Just like you, Bethany, Maggie, Daniel, and everyone else in our family.

"Whether you realize it or not, Kat loves you. She loves you and your sister. She takes care of you and she takes all of your stupid whiny crap. When she shouldn't have to, so the least you can do Breanna Elena Scott is meet her family and be polite about it." I tell her.

I watch as the tears start to fall down her face. I knew that I had some harsh things to her but she needed to hear them. They needed to be said.

I pull her into my arms and let her cry. I know that she's taking everything to heart. She's finally listened. It took a different person to deliver the message that everyone else had been trying to do for a very long time. I held her and whispered words of comfort in her ears. I knew that she now needed me to hold her.

This was what Breanna had needed. She needed someone other than Jason or Kat to tell her that she was loved, that her dad still loved her mom, and that she shouldn't blame anyone for her mother's death. She just needed someone to tell her the truth but without giving it to her softly. She needed to hear the cold hard truth.

I noticed that Hunter, Bethany, and Xander were looking at us with concern. I shook my head signaling to them that it was between the two of us. I knew that Bethany wanted to know what was going on. I wouldn't tell her, I'd let Breanna tell her when she felt that she was ready to tell.

A few minutes later, she pulled back and looked at me. "You feel better?" I ask as I look her directly in the eyes. Those eyes that, were so similar to her mom's.

She nodded her head. "Good, now go and get to know Xander. He won't bite. I think if you give him a chance he'll prove to be an amazing friend," I tell as I move away.

I smile as I look over at Hunter, who has both the owl and giraffe stuffed animals. I smile as I move back towards him. He hands me the giraffe, that's about half my height. I smile in thanks before I look over at Bethany who is standing on Hunter's other side.

She smiles before she moves in front of me. "Thank you, Claire," she says as she wraps me up into a hug.

"It's not a problem, Beth," I tell her before I look at her.

"Come on, I'll play against you," I tell her as I look back at the booth that Chip is still running.

"Sure," she says as she moves up towards Chip. I smile as I follow my thirteen year old cousin.

I played two rounds against her. She and I each one round, she chose a cute lamb stuffed animal. I chose an elephant stuffed animal. Both the giraffe and elephant would be given to different cousins of mine. I had enough stuff that was already getting moved to Hunter's and my house in Panorama City.

"You ready to go play other games and meet other teams?" Hunter asked from behind me.

I turned to look over at him. "Sure," I say as I nod my head.

"Claire," Xander called as he noticed Hunter and I start to move on.

"Yeah, Xander," I replied.

"Thanks," he said with a large smile on his.

"You're welcome. Besides, I don't think that Breanna would have fallen for 'Plan Xander'. We'll pop back by in a little while," I tell him as we leave again.

Hunter looks over at me and starts to laugh. "What?" I question my husband.

"Plan Xander," is all he says before I start laughing with him. I needed to ask Maddie or Vida for more information on the success of Plan Xander back when they were rangers.

"Where to next?" I question as we move through the crowds of rangers and their families.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update on Friday. I meant to but I wasn't done with this chapter. I am going back to school in a week so updates might be a little slow but don't worry, I'm still working on this. If updates don't happen weekly, they will happen bi-weekly. But I will try to update weekly.**

**Special thanks to MF22, brankel1, and StarSlingerSnitch for reviewing. Remember to review for a shoutout. ~Lilly**


End file.
